Fear
by thedewking
Summary: Cosmo is dead. Tails has nowhere to turn in life, and friends are doing more harm than good. With nowhere to turn, Tails invents a new machine but will he be able to deal with this new chapter in his life, in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Fear

Chapter 1: This house is not a Home

My life sucks. So does yours, but mine especially. Like For example. 3 months ago my friends and I were battling an intergalactic army called the "Meterex." The Meterex were evil robots hell-bent on destroying the galaxy or universe, or whatever the hell they were doing. I had gained a new friend at the start of the battle. Her name was Cosmo. She was a Seederan. But was also the _last _Seederan.

I loved her. And I didn't give a good goddamn on who cared. I know she loved me too. But 2 weeks ago-when the Meterex was about to do their thing-she died. Because of me. I had to shoot her because it was the only way out. And her death killed the leader of the Meterex. I was happy that that happened. But I can't escape the fact that I killed someone I cared about! Now it's been 2 weeks since I killed her. We are now approaching our home planet. Damn I wish I was dead.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Knuckles said walking off of the platform. I was glaring at him behind his back. I slugged my way off of the platform. I kept my head down so no one could see the severe sadness on my face. "You alright 2T?" Sonic asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while." I said coldly. "Tails, I know you're not fine. You have to let Cos-"I cut him off. "I swear you say her name, I'll put you down right here, right now." He retrieved his hand and starred at me. I stared at him back. A short time later, I started rotating my tails and flying as fast as I could to my house.

I landed in front of my door. I didn't keep it locked so I just easily walked in. I walked along my living room. Same old couch. Same old reading chair. Same old TV. Same old me...same.

"She should be here with me" I said quietly. I sighed and quickly made my way into the kitchen. I needed something to drink. I opened the refrigerator door only to find it was empty. Empty. Like my heart. I shook my head to get the thought away. I checked the cabinets. But just dinner plates and bowls.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I walked over to the wall, pressed my back against it and slid down. Making my fur parallel to the wall. It was very uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head on my right knee. I can't remember how long I was there, but time seemed to never tick another second.

"There is a way out of this Miles." I slowly lifted my head up. Hoping I would see Cosmo. I didn't see anything...except for the cabinets UNDER the sink.

I crawled on my knees to the double wooden doors. I opened the left door first. All I saw was the copper pluming for the sink. This had a huge crack all along it. So I couldn't even get water to drink.

"Fuckin' Mario." I said under my breath. I then opened the right door. What I saw blew me away. A full bottle of Jack Daniels and 3 joints. Yes, joints. Pot joints. I reached back, grabbed the bottle by the neck, and set it down next to me. I then picked up the joints and studied them in my hand. Where the hell did these come from? Then I remembered.

"Goddammit Randy." Randy was this gray wolf that I met at the music store a while back. One day Randy's girlfriend dumped his ass and kicked him out. So he asked if he could stay at my place. But I told him he has to pay rent. Well the thing about Randy was...he's an alcoholic and a pot head. He got his money from selling weed. I looked at the joints and in my perevial vision I saw a flat piece of paper that had writing on it. The only paper that he used that didn't have grass stains on it I guess. The paper read:

"Tails,"

Hey man! Guess what dude! My girlfriend took me back and invited me back in! Isn't that great? I can finally get out of your fur. So instead of paying you in money, I left a little surprise for you. I will talk to you later man! But for right now, my girlfriend and I are going to get the moonlight howl on if you know what I mean! Peace

Randy

He sure is an idiot. An alcoholic, pot head and a pervert. What more could a girl ask for? I crumpled up the note and threw it behind me. I grabbed the bottle and headed into the living room. I set down the bottle on my coffee table and sat on the couch. And I starred at it. Its 5 in the afternoon and I'm about to have my first drink. Who ever thought that a 12 year old fox could get a hold of something this strong?

I popped off the cap, and took a small swig. The liquid burned going down my throat, but once it reached my stomach. I felt better already and it tasted great! I then took a longer drink. I shook my head violently. My quills flipping left to right. The alcohol quickly went into my head and made me feel like it was empty.

"Woohoo! Man this is some good stuff!" I said. Then I took a huge drink. Practically gulping down the entire thing. The next thing…I burped. I exhaled and it was like breathing out fire. I went to take another drink, only to get a tiny drop. "Great." I said throwing the bottle at the door. Right when it was opening.

Sorry for such a short and not so "descriptive" chapter, but I kinda sped wrote this. Don't worry though, a longer and much better chapter will be up soon. Updates every weekend


	2. Chapter 2:This world, is an illusion

Chapter 2: This world, is an Illusion

"Hey Tails, I was just stopping by to see how-WOAH!" Sonic said as he was cut off by the liquor bottle flying at his head. He ducked right when it was about to hit him. Glass shattering on the door frame made me start laughing my butt off.

"Hahahaha, good catch there Bluey!" I laughed and laughed and laughed. My checks were starting to hurt but the alcohol in my system was taking care of that.

"Tails, what is wrong with you?" Sonic asked, but to me it sounded like "Bails, quit is gone with chu?"

"Hehehe….I'm drunk!" I yelled at the top my lungs. Thrusting my finger at him. Making me lose my balance and landing chest first on to the coffee table. "Whoops! Hahaha!" I looked up at him. He had a surprised look on his face. I found it funny. So I started laughing hysterically, again.

"Dude, what…how…where?" He stumbled. He gently walked in to the house. Like something was on the ground. Probably the glass from the bottle.

"Huh, looks like I'm not the only one drunk." I laughed one more time. The last thing I remember is my head crashing into the glass on the coffee table, knocking me out.

*Next day. 12:15*

"Ugh, what happened?" I said raising myself from the comfortable pillow. Sunlight was beaming into the room from the window. I was in my bedroom. Not much to it though. All I had was a bed, bathroom and a dresser. I really needed to consider redecorating. But I'll leave that to Cream and Amy. When I sat up, a huge amount of blood rushed into my head. Giving me a huge headache.

"Woah! Ow!" I screamed grabbing my pointy ears. My head felt like exploding. "So this is what they call a 'hangover'." I said to myself. "Man does this suck. I can't wait to feel the effects on those joints when I-"I went bugged eyed. I remembered that Sonic was here last night. Oh shit. I jumped out of bed and quickly ran down the stairs, 2 at a time. Running defiantly does not help a hangover I'll tell ya that.

I reached the kitchen in record time. I leaped toward the cabinets under the sink. I quickly opened the door. Luckily for me, the joints were still there. I exhaled a sigh of relieve when…

"Hi Tails!" I quickly turned around on my back to find Cream smiling with her hands behind her back. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied. Slowly standing up, I did my best to quietly close the cabinet door with my heel. Not quite enough. The wood hitting against more wood blew my cover.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a huge suspicion expression on her face.

"Uh," _Think Miles. Think! _"I was checking the sink. It's broken though. Gonna have to call that fat plummer again." She giggled. _Good she bought it._ But just my luck. The hangover pain came back. It was too great to ignore. I feel on to my knees.

"Tails!" Cream quickly ran over to me. She put her hand on my back. "Are you ok?" she asked with severe sadness in her voice.

"Ugh," was all I could get out. So I slightly shook my head.

"Come on Tails. Let's put you on the couch." She put her arm around me and forced me up. I did my best to walk. Limping all the way, we made it to the couch. She gently laid me down and covered me with a dark green blanket that she got from my reading recliner. "Better?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

I nodded. She smiled. This made me smile. She was about to walk away when I reached out in front of me and patted the empty seat cushion. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Me?" I padded the cushion again. She shrugged and reluctantly sat down.

I pulled myself along the couch until I was able to put my head on her lap. I could tell I caught her off guard because I could feel her leg tense up. Eventually she relaxed. She then started playing with my ear. I got to tell ya, it was weird. But if Cream wasn't going to take care of me, no one was.

The TV was on a news report. Something about Eggman's robot destroying half of the town. Sonic was there to destroy it, yada yada yada. "Same shit different day." Cream chuckled. The news then changed to something about the government. I couldn't care less.

Cream eventually stopped. But her hand was resting on my head still. I turned on my back to look at her. She was trying really hard not to fall asleep. Her eyes kept opening and closing. I smiled. Her hand then slid down onto my chest. I didn't mind.

Without warning, her head bolted down. Looking like she was dead. It did scare me at first but I knew she was tired. And so was I. but I could not fall asleep. I slowly lifted the blanket off of me. I gently raised my head off of her lap. When I sat up I turned around to look at Cream. She looked calm. Even with her head being hung awkward. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with her?" I asked myself. I stood up. I took the blanket and wrapped it around her. I grabbed the side of her arms and pushed her on her side. She shifted slightly to make herself comfortable. I put my hand on her arm. I rubbed it gently back and forth to comfort her a little more. After a while, I leaned over her and kissed her cheek. I retreated and walked back into the kitchen.

I bent down and opened the cabinets under the sink once again. The joints were scattered around from my reaction from Cream. I then picked them up and headed for the front door.

I walked very quietly through the living room, trying not to wake up Cream. I stopped short of the door. When I was reaching for the knob, a sudden thought of Cosmo ran through my head. It was a flashback to when we were having the party on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and I were setting up the decorations.

"Aww." Cosmo groaned.

"What is it Cosmo?" I asked walking over to her.

"Oh it's just this shiny ball. I was going to hang it up on the ceiling but I don't know how to get it up there." She looked down at the ball, disappointed. I thought of ideas on how to make this situation better.

I walked closer to her and grabbed her waist. I then started to rotate my tails and gently lifted Cosmo up into the air. She gasped when I grabbed her but she then realized what was happening and relaxed. When we got to the ceiling, she placed the ball onto a hook. The ball then started to spin and glow. Little spots of light traveled along the wall.

I descended back onto the floor to put Cosmo down. Her feet touched the floor and I let go of her. Then I saw a flash and I was back in my house. I was holding onto the door knob to keep myself on my feet because for some reason I was short of breath. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath.

_What the hell was that? _I thought in my head. I looked back over to Cream. She was sound asleep. Clutching the blanket close to her. I chuckled. Once I got my breath back, I stood up and opened the door. I stepped outside. A light orange glow was dimming on the horizon.

I slowly closed the door behind me. I looked around, trying to find a good spot to stay for a while. Nothing looked good so I started thinking of places to go. I decided where I first saw Cosmo would be a good place to go to. I started to walk toward the crash site. It wasn't that very far away, only about a ten minute walk. But when I started walking on the sidewalk, I realized I wasn't going anywhere. My feet were moving, but the walk never seemed to stop.

After what seemed like forever, I finally came to the hill that I, Cream and Amy stood at the top of, waiting for the meteor shower to happen 2 years ago. It now had reached sundown and I was alone. I sat down Indian style and rested my arms on my knees. I picked up some grass and let it go. The grass fell with the wind. I stood up to find fuel to start a fire.

With it nearing fall, I gathered up some dead leaves and dropped them near where I was sitting. I found a dried up stick and I placed it on top of the pile of dead brown leaves. And I started rubbing the stick against the leaves.

After about an hour, I small smoke stream rose from inside the pile. I bent down and gently blew on the ignition point. With every small blow, the smoke began to grow. Then after the 4th blow, orange and red flames engulfed the pile. For being in space for so long, I forgot that flames travel fast and dead leaves burn quickly. I jumped up and ran over to the nearest tree. Small sticks and endless multi-colored leaves surrounded the bass of the tree.

I ran while twisting my tails in a propeller like fashion to gather more speed. Spinning wildly around the tree I was picking up the twigs and leaves as fast as I could. I gathered enough to fill my arms. I sped back towards the burning blaze. I dropped all the "natural" fuel onto the fire. The orange flames slowly grew and soon became a small campfire.

I picked up the joints that were sitting by the edge of the fire. While reaching for them, part of my arm caught ablaze and zinged part of my fur.

"Ah! Damn!" I yelped gripping my arm. It helped ease the pain but it still burned. I gridded my teeth and squinted my eyes. Man my life is sucking.

I let go of my arm. The burn wasn't bad but the fur that was there is no longer. I sighed. With my arm burning I picked up one of the joints. I gently placed it closely to the fire. When I saw the end burning and ash started to fall, I brought the paper back to me. I starred at it for what seemed like forever.

Finally I did it. I took a hit. Sucking on the paper was the weirdest taste ever. I could feel smoke traveling down my throat and into my lungs.

I coughed. Shooting the joint out of my mouth. Balling up my fist, I held it close to my mouth. Smoke slowly drifting out of my nose and mouth. After the last huge hack, my vision became nothing but white.

I moved my hand in front of me. Waving it back and forth violently. But I couldn't see it. I was scared shitless. I stood up and looked around. Still nothing. But I noticed at a shadowy figure. I couldn't make out who it was but it cast a shadow of Chris. (Note: I hate Chris. This the only time he is mentioned in my stories.)

"Chris!" I yelled, waving my arm above my head trying to get his attention. "Chris!" I yelled again. "CHRIS!" only then did he turn around. He wore his usual outfit. He took one step and he was in arms length of me.

"Hey." he said. He looked at me with the straightest face I've ever seen.

"Hey man, what am I doing here?" I asked. He starred at me. "Dude?" I tilted my head. Something was wrong. "Ah fuck! Am I dead?" He shook his head.

"You ain't dead. I saw what you did. You smoked."

"Uh, ya I did. Why? What is wrong with that?"

"Do you know what that plant was that you smoked?"

"No. Why should it matter?" He looked dead into my eyes. They were burning a hole into my head.

"Tails, that plant. Was a Seederan plant."

"... Are you...serious?" He did the only response I did not want him to do. He nodded.

"Agh!" I bent over and hacked and hacked as hard as I could. "What the hell?" I threw up. I couldn't see it but my stomach felt like an abyss.

"Tails, why would you do that?"

"Hey man I didn't know!"

"I thought you said you loved her."

"Fuck you Chris! I loved her more than anything!"

"And you want her back. Don't you?"

"Ya. No shit I do." I spat.

"I know a way." I looked at him as hard as I could.

"I'm listening." And with that, he walked closer to me. Our noses practically touching.

"Hold out your hand." I obeyed. He placed a folded piece of paper into my palm. "Follow these directions. Step by step. This is phase one Tails." I looked at the paper.

"How many phases are there?" I asked.

He chuckled. "How many there needs to be." he grew an evil smirk. And he then faded away.


	3. Chapter 3:Brains over Speed

Chapter 3: Brains over speed

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was no use. The scene was gone. I was back in the real world. The sky had grown completely dark. Only the full moon gave out any light. I looked up at it. It was in the same place and the same phase it was in when I first found Cosmo. The longer I looked at it, the angrier I got.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I slammed my fist into the ground. "WHY?" The anger soon turned into tears. "You didn't have to do it." I said quietly.

I got up and stood over the now burning ash from the fire. I glanced at the remaining joints. The moonlight was strong enough to see the ground surrounding me. Wondering what I was going to do with them. "Yea that's a good idea." I told myself. I lifted my foot up, ready to smash them into the ground. Right when I was about to get rid of the evidence, a blue blur stopped next to me.

"Hey Tails. Are you feeling any better?" He asked. I was still frozen with my foot up in the air. He looked down to where my foot should've been. "What the hell?" He bent down and picked up the 2 joints. When he stood up, I then did I put my foot down.

"Uh." I was stumped. I didn't know what to say. I was starting to feel terrible.

"Tails, what is going on with you? First your drinking, now this?" He yelled shaking the rolled piece of paper that held Cosmo's family.

"Look you don't know what I'm going through." I said trying to get him to shut up.

"I don't care. You can't be doin' shit like this. Your only 12 years old!"

I looked down. Rage was building up inside me. My fists balled up. "You don't get it. I've never been this sad before." I didn't look up but I could feel him starring at me.

"Tails, life gets better. Trust me it does." He said calmly. I glanced up at him. I shook my head.

"Just-"He grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him "Now you listen to me vixen. You're going to stop doing this shit or I WILL have you arrested. You got that?" I looked into his eyes, and said "Let me guess. You screwed up with Amy didn't you?"

That set him off. He threw me onto the ground and ran off. "That got him." I chuckled. I dusted myself off when I noticed something in front of me. A folded up piece of paper. I couldn't believe it. I thought it was just a vision. How could I have that piece of paper?

I reached over to pick it up. A normal notebook loose-leaf. Just like the one in the vision. I unfolded the first fold. Then the next. Each unfolds making the paper more wide, but also more thin.

Finally the paper was completely open. I started to read what was written on it. Steps. Sonic. New machine. Everyone. Secret. Cosmo.

Every step described its purpose and requirements. And I knew how to accomplish each and every one. I stood up and refolded the paper. I started to make my way back to my place. The start of phase one has begun.

*4 days later. Middlepark. 9:16*

Tick. Tick. Tick. My watch read 9:16. I had invited everyone to the Middlepark for an apology party. I sat with my back against my new table that I have covered with a table cloth.

A pink hedgehog appeared out of the tree line.

"Ah! Stupid spiders!" She screamed. I found it amusing.

"Hi Amy!" I yelled at her waving my arm. She waved back. She then ran towards me. I stood up. With her running in her pink dress made me think about all the times I've seen her do that to Sonic.

"Hi Tails!" She said as she flew into my arms. I held her in a tight embrace. I could feel tears fall onto my shoulder. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down.

"So...Son...Sonic...told...me off." She sobbed.

"Hey, hey look at me. Look at me." I ordered. She looked up. "I'm sorry that he did that. But don't worry; I will be getting back at him today. I promise." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She hugged me again. I lowered my head and closed my eyes

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" A voice cried in front of me. Amy instantly let go. I opened my eyes to find Knuckles standing next to the "table".

"Nope. You're good." I said back, giving him thumbs up. He nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. Amy started to walk over to him. I soon followed. Once we got close me and Knuckles did a knuckle to knuckle pat. It hurt like hell. "Hey what's this thing?" he asked nudging the "table".

"Uh, it's just a table I made out of boredom."

"Hmm." He knocked on the flat surface. Metal rang out. "Why is it made out of metal and not wood?"

"Does it matter?" I said shaking slightly. He shrugged. "Guess not."

15 minutes pass. Now all of my friends are here. Sonic, Cream and Vanilla. But the Chaotix was missing.

"Hey where are the three stooges?" I asked Amy.

"No one told you?" she said back.

"Know what?" She gulped.

"They…went on a mission to finally get rid of Eggman but…they were killed before they even got a chance to attack."

"Goddammit!" I was pissed. No one tells me anything anymore.

"Don't be upset Tails, they were idiots. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah I know."

"So why are we here?"

"Oh right. Hey everyone! Gather around!" I shouted walking over to the "table".

Everyone stopped their conversations and surrounded me in a circle. "Ok to start off. I know I've been a little moody lately and been doing things I shouldn't have." I glanced over at Sonic. His arms were crossed. "So" I continued. "I invited you all here to say…I'm sorry. It's been a tough time for me since what happened on the Blue Typhoon."

"Tails, we understand. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now." Vanilla said. I nodded

"It's going to take me some time to get used to this. But for right now, I am saying I'm sorry for everything that I have done." I looked at everyone. They were all nodding, even Sonic.

"It's all right man. We forgive you." Sonic said with a smile.

"Me too." Cream.

"Same." Knuckles.

"Ditto." Amy

"Of course." Vanilla.

"Thank you everyone." I said with a huge smile. "So come on, let's play a game."

"A game?" Cream asked confused.

"Yeah, a game. Sonic, stand in front of me." He walked over to me. His arms still crossed. "Here." I said handing him a card. He reached out and took it from my hand. He looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Just read it." I said egging him on.

"…el caos de control." Silence. "What does it mean?"

"Well what language is it in?" I asked.

"It's in Spanish."

"Right. Now what is it in English?" _I got him on the ropes now. _I thought. An evil smile slowly grew on my face.

"Uh, caos must be chaos." _Almost. _"And control must be Control. So," _Do it! _"Chaos Control?"

"Yes!" I yelled. The table in between us started to show lights of blue, red and green. I ripped off the table cloth. The table wasn't a table. It was a machine that had a round flat top. The table had all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds in it. Each was protected in a glass case inside the machine.

"Tails! What did you do?" Sonic asked frantically.

"This." I slammed my fist down on a big red button. The machine roared to life. Making a violent spinning noise. Then a white dome came from the top and expanded. It grew larger and larger. (Like what happened in Sonic X Ep 1) Sonic and I were starring at each other. The beautiful trees and the blue sky soon turned white.

Everyone was frozen in shock. Not frozen because they were stunned but because they were ACTUALLY frozen. I was too. I couldn't take my fist off of the button. I couldn't even move my eyes.

Then Sonic slowly started to fade away. Then Amy. Next Cream. Knuckles. Vanilla. All vanished. And it was like I was back in the vision. I started to get worried, but then blackness.

I hit the ground, Hard. I landed on my chest. The ground was itchy with grass. My eyes were closed shut. I was about to get up when I heard, "Mommy look, a fox."


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to the Past!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Past!

"Look mommy, a fox." My eyes shot open. All I could see was the sharp grass blades that stuck out of the ground. Those four words spoken by a little female voice kept ringing in my head. _Look mommy, a fox. Look mommy, a fox._ I slowly started to lift myself off of the ground. _"Ok." _I thought. _"If she thought I was a fox, I probably should do my best to stay in character of a fox to not draw attention to myself." _

I placed my front paws in front of me. Keeping them close together. I moved my legs and sat on my ass. I was like a dog begging for a treat. I slowly looked from the green grass to the voice that was in front of me. The bright sun nearly blinded me. The girl had on a pink shirt and blue jeans. She was tugging on her Mom's violet shirt, while pointing at my face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Look!" She kept tugging harder and faster, desperately trying to get her moms attention. "Honey, mommy's busy." She said to her daughter barley looking at her. "But mom." "Stephanie will you stop-" she stopped short once she saw me. I thought this was the funniest thing ever. So to make it funnier, I tilted my head and smiled.

"Oh my god!" the mom screamed as loud as she could. "Mommy can I pet him?" _Yes mommy, can she? _"NO! Get away Stephanie! It might have rabies!" My smile melted away. _Hey just because I'm a fox, doesn't mean I'm a mad fox. _The mom grabbed her daughter's hand and ran away.

I stayed still. That was strange. She didn't even notice I had two tails. Eh forget it. I looked around. Beautiful trees everywhere. Coble stone paths ran around the base of the trees. A wide, long river sparkled in the background. _Where am I? _

"Whoa!" Another voice said behind me. This time deeper and more like a males voice. I jumped maybe 20 feet into the air. I landed on all fours. I spread each one out in a defensive stance. I stood my ground against the guy. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans as well. He also wore a black hat with a weird red symbol on it.

I growled. He held up his hands in defense. "Hey man, chill out. It's cool. I'm not going to hurt you." I still held my ground. I wasn't taking any chances. "Wait. You're a fox. Aren't you?" _No, I'm a pretty butterfly. _"How did you get here, bud?" I loosened up a little. He must have noticed because he started to walk closer. Once he got close enough for me to jump up and rip his throat, he bent down to eye level. I got out of the stance. I sat down again like a dog. He reached out his hand and rubbed my head. I almost killed him, but something told me this guy is ok.

"You got a family?" He asked, still petting me. An idea then formed in my head. I stood on all fours and walked past him. I saw a small hill that was creased beside a small pond. "Hey! Where ya going?" I could hear him running towards me. "You showing me your family?" He asked.

He caught up to me and walked in sync with me. It was weird as hell walking on all fours, but I soon found my rhythm. We came to the small hill. I sat behind it. The guy sat across from me, Indian style and looked at me. The hill sheltered him and me from anyone seeing us. "So. Where is your fami-" I jumped on his chest, knocking him on his back. My nails dug into his chest. His eyes were as big as Sonics.

"Listen to me." I said right into his eyes. "I ain't got any family I don't know where the hell I am or when. All I know is that I'm in this weird place. So if you want to live, you're going to help me out. You got that?" I said coldly. He didn't respond. It pissed me off. "GOT IT?" I growled. He slowly started to nod, then turned into violent head shaking up and down. "Good." I could tell he was scared because he couldn't keep himself from shaking.

"You got a vehicle?" I asked. He nodded again. "Good. Now you're going to take me to your place." He stopped shaking.

"Ok." He squeaked out. I nodded and got off of him. He shot straight up on his feet. Then started to walk back to the spot where he first saw me. I followed close behind. Then at that moment, I realized something. I looked at my paws. And that was it. My paws. No white gloves. Nor did I have any shoes. _Ok this is officially screwed up. _I continued walking behind the guy I wanted to kill. We walked on one of the stoned paths.

Soon we came on to an empty parking lot. There was a blue looking vehicle in the corner next to a streetlight. He took something out of his pocket, pressed a button and the vehicle honked. As I got closer the blue vehicle had writing on it. Ford F-150 Trucks. I chuckled. I should've known it was a truck.

The guy opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in. _Here comes the funny part. _I stood up on my two hind legs and jumped in. "Thanks man." I said patting his shoulder and closing the door. A few seconds later, the driver side door opened up and he climbed in. He closed the door and just sat there. I looked at him. "Hey. Dude. Key goes in there." I said pointing to the ignition.

"I know." He stared forward. He took a deep breath and said, "Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck did you come from? And what the fuck are you? Are you even a fox?" He looked dead at me.

"My name is Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails. I came from a planet called Mobius. I don't know how I got here." That was a lie. "And yes, I am a fox."

"But…But you have two tails." I nodded. "Is that some kind of birth defect?"

"I don't know." I really didn't. No one ever really told me why or how I got an extra tail. I got two for the price of one. It never even crossed my mind. "Look, just drive. I want to get out of here before someone else sees me." He nodded and put the key in the ignition. The engine turned over and we started to back up. He turned around to look through the back windshield. He straightened the truck and got out of the parking lot. He took an off ramp and was soon on a major highway. Cars of all kinds and colors passed us.

"Keep your head down." The guy said very seriously. I obeyed. My head was ducked underneath the glove box.

"Hey, you never told me your name." I told him. My neck was starting to cramp up. He gripped the steering wheel harder. His knuckles turned white. "My name is Jack." I nodded. My head hit against the glove box. "Nice to meet you, Jack." "Ditto."

I glanced out of the window out of curiosity. I saw a large silver arch. It was very tall and shiny. "What is that?" I asked Jack. He looked where I was looking.

"That is called the gateway to the west. The St. Louis Arch." (Note: Yes Tails is in St. Louis. If you don't like it…well tough balls.) I was amazed at how the large monument could stand with hardly any support. Soon it went out of view and I could tell that we were on a bridge from the rusted steel support beams above the truck.

"Ok. You can put your head up now." I lifted up my head up. My vision went blurry and I was a little dizzy but I soon recovered. He was still on a highway but there was hardly any cars passing by. Then I heard a weird buzzing sound. "Ah! What is that?" I screamed.

"Dude chill out. 'Its just the radio." Jack said. I looked around for the speakers. One was right next to my leg.

"Oh. Right. My bad." Man did I feel stupid. I looked over at Jack. He was tapping the steering wheel to the beat. Then he started singing. (Song: Under The Bridge)

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner. Sometimes I feel like my only friend, is the city I live in. The city of angels, but lonely as I am, together we cry."

I found the singing and the guitar and the drums soothing. I soon started to tap my foot. He kept singing.

"I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day. Take me to the place I love. Take me all the way."

I stopped tapping my foot. Those lyrics hit me like a train. I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day. That instantly brought me back to the time Cosmo died.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled slamming my paw on the radio. The song stopped. Jack looked at me. He was pissed. "Dude! What the hell? That was a good song!" He yelled at me. "I'm sorry, but that song brought up a bad memory." I looked down at my feet. I felt bad for ending the song but I couldn't take it.

"Really? What happened?" Jack asked. I shook my head. "Come on man. I got 30 minutes until we get to my place. I got nothing else to do. Tell me." I gave in. I took in a deep breath. "Ok." I told him everything to the moment I first saw her, to when I pulled the trigger. It was painful talking about it. He nodded.

"So This _Cosmo_, gave up her life to save the galaxy?" I nodded. "Ya, and I had to kill her." He looked at the road. He didn't make any noise or movement. He just sat there, driving. I then told him the trick I set up and that I woke up in that one place. "I thought that if I could travel back far enough, I could stop her from doing it." Still he said nothing. It must have been forever until he finally said, "And you loved her?" "Yes."

He shook his head. "Ok. Listen Miles." My ears twitched. "…Don't blame yourself for what happened. If that was what she wanted, then you have to accept that. There is no getting her back." I shook my head. My eyes were getting hot.

"No! No you're wrong! I can get her back! I know a way!" A tear fell from my cheek.

"Miles, she's gone." His voice was blank. No emotion.

"Shut up! I can get her back!"

"No you cant. You can't bring someone back. You just cant."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" My voice hurt. Tears fell like a waterfall.

"Miles…let her go…if you love her…let her…"

"…go." I said in a whisper. He was right. No matter how hard I try. No matter how far I travel back in time. No matter how much I believe. I had to accept the fact that the one girl that I truly loved…is gone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I swear to drunk officer, I'm not god!

The drive never seemed to end. I couldn't keep myself from looking out the window of the truck. I tried so hard to get her out of my head. But I couldn't. Not after what Jack said. How could he say that? Let her go? Like hell I will. Also how would he know how I feel?

"So Miles." Said Jack. I looked at him. "If you can walk and talk, and you don't want to be noticed. Then we got to get you some clothes." I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know. A shirt, paints and maybe a-" I cut him off. "What the hell man?" He looked dumbfounded. "Wha…?" my face grew the face of evil. "How can you talk about shopping after what you just said about her?" He sighed. He starred out the windshield for 10 minutes before finally saying,

"You're not the only one who lost someone." I looked at him hard. _What is he getting at? _He shook his head. "Ill tell you later. But for right now, lets just get you some clothes. You don't wanna be running around all naked do ya?" He scanned me. _Sicko. _I shrugged. "I've done it my whole life." This was true. I almost never wear clothes.

"Well not here your not. Its not everyday you see a guy walking with a pet fox." _Ooooohhhhh, big mistake. Big. _

"Pet?" I clenched my teeth. "Oh I didn't mean that you're my pet. I was just-" "Just what?" He raised his hands off of the steering wheel for a split second. "I was just sayin' ok?" He started to shake his head. My teeth started to hurt. _Chill out Miles. He's just trying to help. _I relaxed. "So, where we gonna be shopping at?" I asked, not to thrilled about the idea. But I had to put up with it because he was right.

He smiled. "Wal-Mart."

Walmart-12:56

"Dude this isn't fun." I whispered. He had stuffed me in a backpack. It was dark and my back started to cramp up. _I swear, this better be worth it. _My back cracked from the awkward position I was in. "Oh, yeah. That's it." I said a little to loud. A sudden punch hit my face. Not enough to hurt, but enough to piss me off.

"Would you shut up?" Hissed Jack. I was about to make a smart-ass comment when I heard a, "Is everything ok sir?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine sir." _Come on kid. Don't get caught. _

"Whom were you talking to?" Asked what I think was a cop. I had an idea. Hope this kid has good hearing. I whispered, "Cell phone." Again he hit me with a light punch. I growled.

"Oh I was just talking to my brother over my cell phone. He said that his truck was better than my Corvette." _Dude. Nice. _

"What do you have in the bag?" _Ah fuck! I'm screwed._

"Huh, oh the bag. Oh yeah I was just going camping after this. I'm just here to get a few things, like clothes."

"Would you mind if I took a quick look?" _Well there goes my life. Goodbye crewel world!_

"Uh…su-sure." _Dude how could you?_ I started to swing through the air. Then I felt a hand gripping and grabbing around the bag. Sometimes the cop was gripping my tail. I nearly whined. Then…_Oh he did not just touch there! _

"Hmm. You already got the marshmallows I see." _! _He then let go. But he still continued to grab around. Again…_Dude come on! _

"Alright. Here you go, but I better not catch you steeling anything."

"Yes sir." Again I was swinging through the air. I actually found it kind of fun. "You ok in there?"

"I…I don't wanna talk about it." I almost said crying. He soon continued to walk. My eyes were starting to get heavy. "Dude im going to go to sleep. You pick out my clothes for me." I whispered. "Ok." He whispered back. I closed my eyes. Rocking back and forth inside the bag was soothing. I was fast asleep in no time.

Undercover cop P.O.V

The kid turned around. I starred at him. Something was in that bag, but I didn't feel anything that this Wal-Mart had. I turned around and walked back to my guard post beside the sliding doors. A thought crossed my mind. Since when are marshmallows round?

Tails P.O.V

I hit the floor. My head hit the ground, instantly giving me a headache. "Dude what the he-" my words soon were muffles when Jack covered my mouth with his hands. He was on top of me. "Shut up! Were in a changing room. I got a few clothes for you." I raised an eyebrow. (Do foxes have eyebrows? Eh who cares.)

I struggled slightly. My tails started to hurt. "bitMur on ma male." I muffled. "What?" He asked leaning closer. His hand lifted off my mouth. "Your on my tails." "What…oh sorry." He got up. My tails hurt like hell.

"Ok. I got you a few clothes. Try them on." I got up, clutching my tails. I looked around where I was. The room was made of wood. With a long mirror showing myself. "Here." I looked at Jack. He tossed me a pile of clothes. "Put it on." My face puzzled. "Now?"

He nodded. "Like, right now?" Jack sighed and nodded again. "Like, right now right now?" His eyes were on fire. "Fine." I slipped on the clothes he gave me. 2 minutes later I was in blue jeans and new pair of sneakers that were blue with orange stripes. My shirt was dark green. On it had the logo of the U.S Army. Finally I had black baseball cap on. I pointed to the shirt in the mirror. I could see Jack standing with his arms crossed in the reflection. He shrugged. "Hey you don't want to be noticed. So that is your best bet beside a Cardinals shirt."

"A what?" "Cardinals," he explained. "Its St. Louis's baseball team. If you wore a Chicago Cubs shirt here, your ass would be all over the news. So the army shirt is more fitting." I shrugged. "Can't argue with that." He nodded.

"Well, we better start going." I nodded "But what about the clothes?" I asked him. He only smiled. "Goddammit." I cursed.

5 minutes later. Undercover cop P.O.V 

I was on guard when I saw the kid with the bag again. He was making his way out the sliding doors when I stopped him. "Didn't find anything?" I asked, noticing he had no plastic bags.

"Uh, nope. My girlfriend called and said I had to meet her at her house." The kid said. He was good.

"Steal anything?" He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Your not lying to me is you son?"

"No sir." I nodded. "Ok. Have a good one." He walked passed me. "You too sir!" I sighed._ I hated being called sir. Whatever. _I then chuckled. I had a feeling I will be seeing that kid again.

Jacks Truck. 1:15 Tails P.O.V

"Dude!" I yelled, falling out of the big. I landed on the floorboard of the passenger side. The clothes were still on me. "I am never doing that again." I got up and sat up on the seat, slapping on the seat belt.

"Sorry, but it was the only way." He apologized. I snickered. "Only way, my ass." Jack scowled at me. The engine roared to life and we were out of the parking lot. Silence grew in the truck as we traveled down the road.

About 5 minutes later, I started laughing silently. "What the hell is so funny?" Jack asked sounding annoyed.

"That cop."

"What about him?"

"Dude! He's so fucking stupid!" I started laughing harder and louder. "I mean first, he believed that you were going camping. Second, he didn't even look in the bag. Third, he thought my balls were marshmallows. And finally, he let you walk out the door? I mean, WHAT?" My eyes were starting to tear up. I started to breathe rapidly and uncontrollably.

I glanced over at Jack. His chin was propped up on the steering wheel. His cheeks were slightly puffed out. I guess he must be biting his tongue. I was still slightly laughing. The truck jerked to a stop at a red light. I looked at Jack. He looked at me. We starred at each other until we both started busting out laughing.

I banged my paw against the dashboard. Laughing my lungs out was starting to hurt my throat.

"He…he thought your…your…balls were the…marshmallows. Dude that's rich!" Jack couldn't stop laughing. He has slapping at the wheel like no tomorrow.

"Yeah!" After a series of laughs and gasps, we calmed down. Someone honked behind us. I looked in the mirror. A blue car had an arm shaking out the window. "Why is he honking at us?" I asked.

"Probably because the light is green." The truck moved forward.

"That would probably help." I suggested. I rested my head on my paw. My elbow was leaning against the window.

"You can go to sleep." I looked over. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a while 'til we get there." I nodded. "Ok."

I slowly started to close my eyes. Thoughts racing in my head. _Why here? Why him? Why am I still alive? Shouldn't I be dead? What about the others? What is the date? Wait, the others? The others. The others! Oh shit!_

"What about the others?" I shouted snapping my eyes open. Is stood up straight. The truck jerked back and forth. Cars honking.

"Who? What others?" Asked Jack flipping out.

"My friends! Sonic! Amy! Knuckles! Cream!" I yelled. "They were with me when I started the machine! Where are they now?"

"Whoa whoa! Machine? What machine?" Asked Jack. I told him how I tricked Sonic and I was suddenly here. "Time travel. Isn't that it?" I shrugged. "Hmm, well if you ended up in St. Louis, then some of the others can be here as well. But some of the others might be halfway across the world. I don't know. That's just gonna be something that your going to have to figure out."

I looked at him with squinted eyes. "How do you know this?" He had one answer.

"Comic books."

I can't tell if this guy is ok, or if he's just out there. I'm starting to think he could be useful in the future. But one thing is for sure. I got to find the others, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Life Leaves Us Blind

"Well Miles, were here." Jack said pulling into a driveway. It was only a one-story house with brick walls. The garage door was as white as my chest fur. A shirt, by the way, now covered that.

"Nice place." I complemented. Only to be greeted with the door slamming shut. I looked out the windshield to see Jack walking in front of the truck. I got out as well. "You hear me?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well too bad." No response. Something's wrong.

He unlocked the front door with a shiny gold key. Following close behind him, I half-expected his house to be trashed, broken into or full of useless nerd shit. But the minute I walked into that living room was like walking into my own. The room was a normal room. There was a tan sofa with an old-style TV standing across the front. Behind the sofa was an opening to what looked like the kitchen.

Next to me beside the door was a bookshelf with a bunch of pictures placed on it. I looked at one of them. It showed Jack in an Army uniform. The background was actually this house. He wore spit shined black boots with digital cargo pants tucked in them. He wore a vest that was the same as his pants, along with a digital hat. Strangely he was smiling with his arm around a girl next to him. The girl was about shoulder height of Jack. She had a plaid button up shirt on, also with blue jeans. The girl had on a very huge smile, but when I looked closer. I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Her name is Madi." I shot straight up into the air. I swear my head touched the ceiling.

"Dude! You have got to stop sneaking up on me!" I said gripping my shirt. Jack made no response. He just stood there with a trey in his hands. The trey held two medium sized bowls. He jerked his head towards the sofa. I walked over and sat down. Jack soon followed and set the trey down on the floor. He picked up one of the bowls and handed it to me. I took it and placed it in my lap. Heat transferred into my legs, making them sweat inside the jeans I was wearing.

"Hope you like soup. It's got carrots, potatoes and meat." He said with a mouthful of his own soup.

"What kind of meat?" I asked exploring the soup contents with my spoon.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe cow. I don't know." Jack responded. Sounding annoyed. I took a spoonful of the soup, and slurped it all down in one gulp. Hot damn! This is good!

I finished my bowl off and placed it on the carpet floor. "So," I said still looking down. "What were you going to tell me?" I made eye contact with him. He stared at me for a while until he set his bowl down on the floor as well. He took a long sigh before he began to speak.

"Well, it started a year ago. Madi and I had just graduated from high school. I was planning to enlist in the army until, that one night."

Jack's P.O.V One Year Ago

"Stop! Give me it!" commanded Madi as I held her camera out of her reach.

"Nahuh! Not until you give me a kiss." She smirked. She was still smiling though. God, how I love that smile. She kissed me and I gave her the camera back. She snatched it out of my hands.

"Come on! I want to do this picture now!" She begged. I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" So she took the liberty to set up the camera on a tri-pod. After setting it up to point at my newly bought house, she stood in front of it. "Jack, the camera can't see that far away." I chuckled and walked toward her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

The camera then flashed by itself. Set on a timer by Madi. She broke out of my half hug and ran over to the camera. "Oh! This is such a good picture with you and your uniform." She shrieked. I nodded in agreement.

"You hungry?" I asked. "You bet!"

We walked into the house. "I'll get dinner started." I said walking into the kitchen. About halfway through setting up grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, her favorite meal, I reached into one of my cargo pants and pulled out a small black box. I scanned the kitchen to make sure she wasn't in here. I opened the box and reveled a diamond engagement ring. I smiled. 6 months pay to get this thing, but it will be worth it. I soon heard her walking. Reacting quickly, I slammed the box shut, stuffed it into my pocket and continued to "make" dinner.

"Hey, what's-"I stopped short. Madi's head was hung low. I could see tears fall onto the floor. I walked toward her. "Madi, what's wrong?"I asked her. She didn't move. I got closer to her. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me." I commanded. She slowly looked up. Her eyes were blood shot. "What's wrong?"

She jumped at me, hugging me tightly. She buried her face into my shirt. I held her close. She sobbed loudly through the embrace. "I…I don't want you to go! What if something goes bad? What if you get hurt? What if…what if…" I stroked the back of her head. Hoping to calm her down

"Shhh, shhh," I soothed. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I held her tightly. Never wanting to let go. I could tell she didn't want to either. "Madi." I said softly. She looked up at me. "I love you. And I always will. No matter what happens." That only made her cry more.

"I love you too! I love you so much! I promise never to cheat on you when you're gone!" She sobbed into my shirt again. I continued to stroke her hair. We stayed in that embrace for what seemed like, forever.

Then I heard a loud crash from the living room. I pulled Madi to the side. "What was that?" She shrieked. "Shhh!" I hissed. "I'm going to check it out." I inched my way toward the living room. I chicken-poked my head around the wall to see what had happened. Then I saw a blunt object hit me right in between my eyes. I fell backwards onto my back. Madi screamed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Said a voice. My eyes flickered open. The vision was blurry. "Looks like we came across Jack fellows."

"Yep. I guess I was right." Said another voice. I saw something come into view. My vision then cleared and I was starring down the barrel of a .45.

"What the…?" I scrambled trying to get to my feet. But the gun whipped me in the face again. My head was pounding.

"Jack! Jack! Get up! Help me please! Please!" Begged Madi.

"You heard the lady. Get up!" Said a voice. Two hands then grabbed my arms and forced me to my feet. I stumbled a little bit. My vision clears again. "Hold still!" Said a voice behind me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked a man in a ski mask asked. I shook my head. "Well bud. You just got robbed. Also can you guess what I'm going to do to your girlfriend right now?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You touch her and I will fucking kill you!" I screamed in his face.

"Jack! Please help me!" I turned to the sound of Madi's voice. Another man with a ski mask was holding onto her. A hand then gripped my chin and pulled my face to see the man without his mask on. He was white.

"You didn't answer my question yet, Jack."

"Do whatever you want to, to me. Just let her go. I'll give you anything you want, if you just let her go." I was begging as much as I could, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Jack. But this is my revenge time." He evilly said. "Bring her over to the table!" Commanded the white guy. The man holding onto Madi started to walk towards the dining room table.

"NO!" I struggled to get free. I only got pistol-whipped in the back of my head in return. I collapsed. My head was throbbing and I was falling asleep. I felt liquid rundown into the back of my shirt. I opened my eyes for two second. Those two seconds will haunt me forever.

I could see Madi leaned up against the table with her pants down. The white guy was thrusting in and out of her. Madi's screams were glass shattering. I closed my eyes again. I rolled around on the floor. Opening my eyes again, I could see that Madi had a gun pointed at the back of her head. We made eye contact. Her eyes were stained with tears.

She then mouthed the words "I love you." I mouthed back, "I love you too."

Bang.

Gun. Bullet. Madi. Gone. Dead. Forever. My. Fault. Should've. Protected. Her. Better. Should. Be. Me.

"Consider this a warning, Jack." Said the white guy. And the guys started to walk out the kitchen. I rolled over to watch them leave. I swathe camera that Madi used for our picture on the floor. Reaching for it was more difficult then it sounded. Finally I had it and brought it to me. I looked up at the robbers. They stood in front of the front door. All facing the damage they had done to my living room. They all were turned around. A perfect shot to get them. I secretly took a picture of them. Then they stepped out. The door closed behind them.

"Madi." I said, getting to my feet. I stood up dazed and confused. I turned around to the murder scene. My heart sank. There was Madi, still up against the table. Blood trailed from her head onto the tablecloth. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for 30 minutes straight. I lay down on my side. Slowly drifting to sleep. Hoping that this nightmare was all just dream. "Goodbye, my love."

(That scene took forever to write because I never knew how hard it was to write about someone getting raped and killed. Shit.)

Tails P.O.V Present Time

Jack took off his hat and leaned back against the couch. He looked distant. Staring into deep space. I could tell he was very close to breaking down and crying. Poor guy. I don't know if this "Madi" died a worse way than Cosmo did. But shit, he had to watch it all happen. Well I did too. I don't know I'm confused.

"Then what happened?" I asked him. Hoping to get more out of him.

"Well, when I woke up, I was in a hospital. Diagnosed with a mild concussion. The doctors said they were amazed that I didn't go into a coma by falling asleep after they hit me."He put air quotations around "amazed." "Then," he continued. "The police came in and asked a shit load of questions. "What happened? Who were the guys? What were they dressed like? How many were there?" They just kept going on and on and on. Pigs." Jack paused to yawn. I rolled my wrists to edge him to go on. "Alright, alright. Chill out man." He took in another breath. "After the doctors said I was healthy enough to be released. I got arrested and was in trial for 4weeks."

"Wait a minute. You were arrested and tried?" I asked severely shocked. Jack nodded. "Dude, that's screwed up."

"I know its b/s. And now I can't go into the military because they think I did it."

"But what happened to that picture you took?"

"When I showed it to the judge, he thought it was a fake by the poor resolution." That shocked me. My jaw dropped. "Luckily, they found no evidence that I killed her. Nor did they find any evidence that anyone else did it. So the case went cold."

"Dude, man I am so sorry." Apologizing was the only thing that I could come up with.

"What about you?" He asked. I looked blankly at him.

"What?"

"You. What happened to your girl?"

"Oh," I said realizing what he was saying. I told him all about what had happened. From the first time I saw Cosmo, to the part that I pulled the trigger. It was 5:22 when I started. It was then 5:54 when I finished. Jack nodded his head.

"You ever get revenge?" He questioned. Looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Well kind of. She was attached to him when I shot at her, so he died as well."

"Well that's good, because Madi's death is still in vain." I looked from Jack to the bowl. Then a voice started talking in my head.

_Tails, it's me Cosmo._ Holy shit! It's Cosmo!

_Cosmo! Oh my god! How are you in my head?_

_Because Tails, I needed to talk to you for a second. _

_Why now?_

_That's not important. Just listen_. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to continue to talk. My heart was thumping as fast as lightning._ Tails, you ready?_

_If not now, not ever. _

_Ok. Listen. Jack is severally heart broken right now. I know you must have felt the same when I died. _

_No kidding._

_I also saw what you almost did._

_How?_

_I just know. Anyways, Jack can't coop with this pain anymore. He almost killed himself. The only reason he didn't is because he still wants revenge._

"Hey, fox boy." I opened my eyes and looked at Jack. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I responded, trying to keep cool.

"Alright. Don't be thinking too much now. It ain't good for ya." I chuckled. "Still trying to get used to talking to a fox." I shrugged.

_Tails!_

_What? Yeah? What?_

_Tails, I want you to do something for me. _

_What's that?_

_Well, Madi is right here. And she wants you to kill the people that…hurt…her. Also to get Jack to stop feeling sorry for himself. _

_But I don't know what they look like?_

_Did you forget the picture Jack took?_

"Hey Jack," He raised an eyebrow. "You still got that picture?" Jack starred passed me. Thinking deeply.

"Yeah, here." He bent over the arm of the couch and opened a drawer. After rummaging through the contents, he pulled out a printed picture of the four robbers. I took it from his hand and studied it hard. The picture was taken sideways and was blurry. Looking closely at the robbers, I notice done didn't have a mask on. The others did have a mask on, but no sleeves on their arms. So the other 3 guys were not the same "color" as the one without the mask.

"What do you need it for?" Jack asked, with extreme concern in his voice. I copied the picture in my head and handed it back to him. Slowly but surely, he took it back.

"What do I need it for?" I repeated. I stood up. "I'm going to get those bastards."

"You can't be serious." Jack stood up as well. I looked deep into his eyes and said, "Dead serious."

"No. I can't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a fox!"

"So?' He shook his head. "Jack. I'm doing this, whether you like it or not."

"Why? Why do you want to? You don't even know me. Let alone Madi."

"Listen," I said quietly. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I got revenge. You didn't. I'm doing this." I withdrew my hands and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I turned around. "Take this." He said handing me a headshot picture of Madi.

"I'll be back." I assured him. "Oh, but I will need your truck and a bag." He nodded and disappeared behind the wall to do just that.

_How are you going to find them?_

_I have no idea._

_Oh Tails._

Jack came back around and handed me keys and a black bag. I saluted him with 2 fingers. (Paws, nails, I don't know just go with it.) And walked out the door.

_Thank you, Tails._

_No problem Cosmo._

_Tails, there is something I have to tell you._

I got in the driver seat. Placing the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine roared to life.

_What is it?_

I shifted it into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

_The reason I made you shoot me is because_,

I rounded the corner. Got out of the neighborhood. Drove on surface streets.

_I didn't want to be a burden to you anymore. I got you in that mess. I got you into that battle. And worse of all, I got you hurt. I'm sorry Tails, I'm so sorry. _

_Cosmo,_

I drove by a dark alley. I saw 4 guys in the very back by a wall. They were huddled up next to each other. I pulled over and turned the engine off.

_Cosmo. You never were a burden to me, to anyone. We didn't mind getting involved with the whole "Meterex" thing. We were used to it. The only thing that mattered to me was that I was with you. And when I pulled that trigger, all those memories, all those moments of you and me, flashed in my head. Cosmo, the only thing you should be sorry about is not being here next to me._

_I'm sorry._

_Stop. Cosmo, I love you. Always will, no matter what._

_I love you too Tails. _

_Don't worry I will find a way to get you back. _

_Ok. I hope you do. _

Open. Door. Step. Concrete. Slam. Walk. Walk. Walk. Turn. Pause. Alley. Laugher. Crying.

"This is where it gets interesting." Walk. To. End. All. Pain. Sorrow. Remorse.

Revenge. Only. Thing. Left. Unsaid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

(Note: Ok this is where the action begins.) Also: Holy shit! I am so sorry for not updating as much as I said I would. My internet service went to shot for 2 weeks and FanFic wasn't being too nice either. Again sorry y'all!

"Hey!" I yelled at the four-man team. Each wore a black leather jacket with cargo pants. Three of them were colored. The other one was white. (Not racist) One had a black winter cap on. The white guy was kicking the downed girl. He bent down and said something. He then continued to kick her.

When my voice reached their ears they all then focused their attention on me. They started pointing and laughing at me. The white guy issued an "attack" signal and the three colored guys started to walk toward me. He focused his attention back to the girl. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. I could feel the thumps on my chest. _Show no fear._

The three stopped. They stood with their backs straight. Trying to seem dominant. "Look at him. What can this little toy do?" said one of the guys. The rest laughed. Then the one with the black cap walked closer. He had his hands on his knees and bent down. He starred at me. "What do you think you're doing here little kid?" I glanced from him to the girl. I looked back.

"Let her go, and I'll forget all of this. I won't call the cops." The guy chuckled. "I don't think so. In fact why don't ya get your puny little ass out of her before we have to give you a lesson." He reached down to his pants. I scowled. _Freaking sick_. He then brought out a large looking gun. He waved it around loosely in his hand. Taunting me. I squinted my eyes. _This guy obviously has no control of the gun. But how do I keep him from using it? Or better yet, use it against him?_

"I'm sorry for bothering you." I said to him in the face. He smirked. He then lowered the gun slightly. My instincts kicked in. The next thing I know I tasted a warm liquid. My eyes were slit and my fangs were in the guy's throat. I bit down harder, causing more blood to squirt down the back of my tongue. It was sweet and salty. Some of the blood fell onto my shirt.

I felt the guy's gun touch my stomach. As fast as lightning, my paw grabbed his wrist and swung it around. CRACK! I had bent the guy's arm so hard behind him; I might have dislocated his shoulder. The gun was now facing the two other guys. A single shot rang out. I opened my eyes from the satisfying feast. The shot left a loud ringing in my ears. I could still hear it even with my ears tucked under my baseball cap.

The gun had the right enough angle and the bullet hit the guy on the right in the forehead. Red mist floated in the air. He collapsed. Dropped like a rock. One dead. I released my grip from the guy's neck. He fell as well. Blood continued to squirt from his neck onto the ground. The hand that was holding the gun had hit the concrete, causing another bullet to fire. I didn't see where it ended up.

I looked down on him. He was limp. Dead. 2 down. I looked up at the last guy on the left. He was bug-eyed. I would be too if I saw two of my friends die right in front of me in less than 5 seconds. (Ya that fast)

I cocked my head. Wondering how to take care of this one. He then did it for me. He ran toward me with a knife. The knife was long, maybe 6 inches. I got into a stance. I retracted my claws. He threw the knife at me like a ninja. It stopped short to my feet. He still kept running. I pounced on him. Gripping the back of his head, I brought him on his back. Two of my nails had pierced his eyes. His screams were pleasurable. I dug deeper and deeper. His screams were getting louder and louder. He suddenly stopped moving.

I pulled my nails from his sockets. His eyes were stabbed through my nails. SNAP. SNAP. The cord connecting from the eye to the brain gave way. (I don't know what it's called. I aint good in health class.) I stood up. I withdrew my claws. The eyeballs slid off and fell to the ground.

I looked at the carnage I had just created. Blood. On me. On them. On the ground. Everywhere. I almost forgot about the girl and the white guy. I looked up. The guy was sitting down, leaning against a brick wall. I could see him clutch his stomach. That stray bullet must have hit him. I looked down at my feet. The knife was still there. I picked it up and started to walk over to the guy and girl.

As I got closer from stepping over the bodies, I could see that the girl had on a tight black top. Black boots and red pants. _I've seen that outfit before, but where?_

I finally got to her. She was balled up. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You ok?" I asked. She flipped out. Her body flailed and she yelled, "Please don't hurt me! Please!" _That voice._ She shielded her face with her hands. Those aren't hands. They are paws "I'm not going to hurt you…" I lowered her paws with mine. Reveling her face. That red hair, those long whiskers and those endless eyes could only mean she was. "…Fiona."I was shocked. How in the flying fuck did she get here?

She looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. There were bruises and cuts scattered on her face. "Tails? Is…that you?" I nodded. "Where am I?" I shook my head. "Just relax I'll tell you later." She slowly started to smile.

"Hahahaha!" My head snapped to the guy beside us. "What a joke!" I cocked my head. I got up from Fiona and knelt down in front of him. His jacket was covered in blood.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He looked at me with the most hatred eyes. How I should stab this knife through them right now. "She's a slut." I punched his face. His head jerked to the side. A tooth came flying out. He looked back at me. There was blood in the corner of his mouth. "That the…best…you got?" He laughed again.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the picture of Madi. "Remember her?" I shoved the picture in his face. He starred at it. And smiled. _Mother-_ "Remember this girl?" I put the picture away. "The girl you RAPED?" I hit him in the stomach. He coughed up some blood. "The girl you KILLED?" I dug my paw into his gunshot wound. I spread my paw out, making the hole bigger. Blood started to mat up the fur on my paw. His eyes were full of pain now. He gasped for air. "Yeah, I remember her." He chuckled. I pulled my hand out. He winced. My other hand gripped the knife. _One more word. One more._ "And might I say. It was a fine piece of ass my dick had the pleasure to meet." Something in my head snapped.

I swung the knife at his neck. I felt no resistance. His look was frozen. I waited for him to say something else. _Did I get him?_ His head started to slide forward. It fell into his lap and blood squirted from his neck, straight up in the air. It showered onto me. _Does that answer your question?_

I looked back at Fiona. Her face told it all. I sighed. "Fiona." I got up. She did the same. I dropped the knife. I never heard it hit the floor. I looked at my hands. They weren't hands anymore. No, they were red gloves. _What did I just do?_ Fiona looked at me. But not with fear. Her face was of sympathy. _Does she feel sorry for me?_ She started to take slow steps toward me. I lowered my hands. My head hung low. _The first time she gets to see me since I don't know when and she sees me kill four guys in cold blood._

Her boots came into view. I felt her hands on my shoulders. I looked up. My eyes were getting hot. She stared at my eyes. She said, "Its ok." That took me back.

'You're not freaked out? Or ashamed at me? Or anything?" She shook her head. "I've seen other people do a lot worse." I shook my head. _What did I see in her? _She then did something that surprised me. She hugged me. _About damn time!_ I slowly hugged her back. We were soon in a tight embrace.

_Her rack has gotten bigger._ I was kicking myself for thinking that. Although, I wasn't lying. I broke the embrace and stared at her. "How long?" she cocked her head in confusion. "How long has it been since we've seen each other?" She looked up at the sky.

"Hmmm probably 4 years." "Wow. That long?" She nodded. I shrugged. "Come on." I said jerking my head back towards Jack's truck. "Let's get out of here." She nodded again.

We started to walk away. "Wait!" Fiona stopped me. "What?" I asked, "What about…them?" She asked, pointing towards the mass murder I created. "Oh, I almost forgot." _How?_ I started thinking. "Eh, forget 'em."

She shrugged and we continued walking. I opened the passenger door for her. She got in. "Oh before I forget. Fiona hand me that bag right next to you." She bent down and picked up the black drawstring bag. I went back to the white guy's body. I bent down and picked up the head of the bastard by the hair. The face expression was frozen forever. "Don't look at me like that." I chuckled and slid the head into the bag. I pulled the strings shut and slung the bag over my shoulder. I went back to the truck. Got in and drove off.

Undercover cop P.O.V

I received a call to an alleyway on the east side. I came across some bodies. The amount of blood was horrendous. I came across a fellow with a black winter cap. His eyes were barley open. In his hand was a Glock 17. The only way I knew that was because it's the same pistol I was issued with.

Kneeling down next to the fellow's body, I discovered his neck had bite marks. There were 4 deep, round holes. My analyses were that a dog could have done the bite marks. But a closer look at the man reveled that his arm was snapped 180 degrees behind him. "Dogs can't do that…but," I stood up. There was a decapitated body of a white gentlemen leaning against a brick wall. I walked to him. In no time I stood in front of the body. I took a step forward and something "clanged" against my foot. Looking down reveled a long knife with dried blood on it was left next to the victim's foot. There was also a picture of a cute looking girl pinned underneath the handle of the said knife. I picked the picture up and stuffed it inside my jacket.

I bent down and squinted my eyes. A stray hair was left on the handle of the knife. I pulled a pair of tweezers out of my jacket. Pinching the hair, I lifted it up close to my eye. The hair was orange. I put two and two together. "Not a dog, but a…" I looked at the body. A smirk grew on my face. "…Fox."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgive your enemies, but remember their names.

"So how ya been Tails?" Fiona asked innocently. I just kept my eyes on the road. "Hello?"

"How in the hell did you get here?" That caught her off guard.

"What? That's it?" She asked annoyed. "No hello? No "Wow you look good Fiona" no-"

"I asked you a question." I said turning a corner. Fiona sighed.

"Well," _Ah shit. Here we go._ "I was putting on makeup," _Ugh!_ "Then all of a sudden, I was frozen. I couldn't move," My ears perked up when she said that. "Then everything went white and...I fell onto that guy that was beating me back there. He got really pissed, so he pinned me to the ground and started to hit and kick me." Wait a minute.

"How long was it before I got there?"

"Hmm...Maybe 10 minutes. I don't know, they hit me so hard and so many times I didn't know which way was up and down."

10 minutes? But it was 9:16 last time I checked before I first appeared here. I glanced at the clock-radio. 6:16 it said.

"How far away were you from Middle park?"

"What's with the damn questions?" Fiona blurted out. I over reacted.

"Will you stop being a fucking bitch for just one second and answer the damn questions?" My eyes slowly went into slits again as I starred into her topaz eyes. Her jaw was dropped. She sighed and continued to talk.

"Um, maybe a good 15 minute walk. Why do you need to know?" She asked with her head cocked to the left. I focused on the road again.

"Just...wondering." I got out, barely. "Here we are." I said sarcastically to Fiona as I pulled into Jacks driveway.

"Oh...cool." Killed the engine and walked out of the truck. I was about 5 feet from the front door when I heard banging. I turned around back toward the truck. Fiona was pounding on the side-windshield, mouthing the words. "Let me out!" I sighed and shuffled my way to the passenger door. Maybe I should leave her in there. Nah, I'm not THAT coldblooded. She stepped out as I pulled the door open wide. "Can't even open a damn door?"

"Thanks." She croaked out, looking down. I walked past her back towards the front door. Once I got there, I pounded on the door. Strangely the door gave way and opened from the force I put on it. "Who lives here?" I heard Fiona ask as I stepped in very cautiously.

"A friend." That was all I said. Scanning the room I found a piece of paper on the couch. I inched my way over.

"Woah, nice ass." Fiona commented. I didn't realize what she was talking about until I stood straight up. Guess she was talking about me...talk about awkward.

I began to read the paper.

Miles,

Gone out to get a few things. Back at 7

Jack

_Great. So now I'm stuck with this bitch, and the only person I know that actually knows a damn where I'm at. Is now gone. Can this get anymore screwed up?_

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Fiona. _Yep. _

"I don't know about you," I said, plopping down on the couch. "But I'm watching some TV." And with that, I snatched the remote from the couch arm rest. Pushed the soft, red button, and the TV flickers on. Fiona sat next to me. I kept my eyes on the yellow talking sponge.

"Um," began Fiona. "Do you know how I'm here Tails?"

I shook my head. "Well, I don't know how you got _here, _but I do know why we're here." I told her what I did and why.

"Who's Cosmo?" she asked after I told her. Took me a second to respond.

"She was my girlfriend," I stopped. "She died. I killed her."

"I'm sorry." Fiona apologized. I looked at her. She slightly smiled. Then she patted me thigh and said, "It's ok. I understand." I threw her a puzzled face.

"How?" I asked. She looked down.

"Scrouge." It's all she said.

"What about him?" I turned down the TV.

"He…we broke up. Or I broke up with him," She started to twiddled her thumbs. "He didn't like that. He hit me, called me a bitch. We were at his house, and he stormed out and got into his car. While he was doing that, I got up and grabbed his baseball bat from his closet. I stood behind the door, and waited. When I heard him coming up the stairs, I got ready. And…I hit him. Hard. Right In the head. He died a few minutes later." She took a deep breath. Her voice became hoarsely. I could tell she didn't want to talk about this very much. A tear ran down her cheek. "There was so much blood. So much." She cupped her head in her hands and began to sob hysterically.

I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arm around her and held her close. She cried on my shirt. _Ugh! _She continued to sob. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at me. Her eyes bloodshot. She kept glancing down at my mouth for some reason. She started to lean in. _Oh fuck! _I don't know if it was her move or mine but a minute later, we were kissing. And I'll tell you something. I was getting in to it.

Jacks P.O.V

"I hate Wal-Mart," I complained stepping up to my door. I noticed it was slightly cracked open. Guess Miles was here. I opened the door. Crackling sound from my plastic bag sounded as I walked into my living room. The bag was full of ammo.

I heard a "That's my clarinet! Give it back SpongeBob!" I looked over to the TV. I shook my head. But the next thing I looked at was like…2 dogs trying to have sex like humans do. One on top, the other on bottom.

"What the…" I whispered under my breath. I saw Miles start to bite down on his mate's neck. _Too perfect. _I shuffled over to them. They still hadn't noticed.

"Nothing on TV?" I half shouted. Next thing I know there both rolling on the floor trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"What the fuck man!" Shouted Miles as he was getting back on his feet.

"You gonna do that. Get a hotel room. Not my living room." I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah ok." I heard him say. While putting the endless amount of ammo into my "secret spot" I hear Miles call me from the living room. I casually walked into my living room.

"What's up?" I asked. Miles pointed towards the TV. The girl Miles was having "fun" with waved at me and told me her name. I waved back and sat down. Watching a News reporter. The headline said,

FOUR BRUTALLY MURDERED IN EAST STL

My heart sank. _No he didn't. _

"_Earlier today, a 911 dispatcher was called to the scene of a crime. Witness claimed they heard a gunshot from and old storage unit. What the officer found was what he describes as, something he would've never imagined. With me is Sergeant Rodriguez who was dispatched to the scene. Sir, who are these people and why would they kill someone in a very violent way?"_

"_Well, first off. We have no leads. No evidence, no fingerprints. The case has gone cold before we could even open the folder. This was done by a professional."_

"_Who are these people that were murdered?"_

"_Well, 3 of the black males were just recently let out of prison for charges of violating they're parole. However the white male was convicted of rape and murder about a year ago. But was found innocent in court." _

"_Alright well thank you for everything officer. And as for everyone out ther-"_

I shut the TV off. Man, was I mad. "Miles," I said to him. He looked up at me half smiling. "What. The. Fuck. Were. You. THINKING?" I shouted in his face. He withdrew.

"What? I got you revenge. You should be thank-" I cut him off.

"How do you even know that they were they guys?" I was super pissed.

"I don't. I just saw 4 guys down an alleyway. So I guess they were them."

"Agh! You DUMBASS!"

"Hey man, you-"

"_This just in! A new lead on the latest murders."_

All three of us paid attention to the TV. That was somehow turned back on.

"_Investigators have found a picture of Madi Smith. A girl that was raped and murdered last year. The only convicted suspect was Jack Johnson, along with the recent dead white male. jack is a recent high-school graduate that was planned to marry Madi and head into the military, but Jack had a breakdown and murdered Madi. Jack claimed that he didnt do it. Now investigators have put Jack as a suspect to these victims. Fortunately, the department has kept Jack's address, and I am now being told that half of the department is on their way to Jack's house."_

We all three looked at each other. 2 words came out of everyone's mouth.

"Oh shit."

"Jack Johnson. We know you're in there."


	9. Chapter 9

Tails P.O.V

"Come out with your hands up!"

"Shit. What are we going to do?" Frantically asked Fiona. We all three exchanged glances. Me to Jack. Jack to Fiona. Fiona to Me. Just kept going. None of us had any idea on what to do next. It was like a whole big starring contest.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Suddenly realized Jack. Apparently this guy can think of anything under stress because my mind was blank.

"What?" I asked him. I'm gonna like this.

"I got a spare pickup." Fiona and I looked at each other. "So?" Fiona and I said in unison.

"No! You don't get it! It's tricked out!" at this point, Jack was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

"Dude I doubt a truck can get us out of this." Smirked Fiona. I was amazed that she was still a cold hearted bitch. But she taste hella good.

"You got 5 seconds or were breaking down the door!" Shouted one of the cops on a megaphone.

"Come on! This way!" Jack shouted, waving his arms towards the kitchen. Fiona was right behind him. It took me a second to catch up with them. We followed Jack past the kitchen and into a white painted door. The door was the same color as the wall so you had to be looking for it to find it.

Jack literally walked through the door and into a dark room. Fiona trailed back a little. "What's wrong with him?" she whispered. I only shook my head.

"Ok guys were her-Miles! Close the door!" Ordered Jack.

"Yes mom." I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. "So, what are we here for?" I asked to the darkness.

"This," I heard Jack say. The lights came on and blinded me. Regaining my sight I was starting to make out what was in the room. "Wow," was all I could say at the masterpiece. The truck was a pickup, but it was freaking huge. Ruby red polished so carefully and brilliantly took my breath away. One flaw though.

"How in the hell are we going to get it out of here?" Asked Fiona, spinning around. She read my mind. I looked at the walls as well. Pure white. Snow white. The truck was like a huge blood-stain on the walls. There was no sign of a door anywhere.

"Good question. That will be answered in due time. But for right now," Jack jumped up onto the bed of the truck. I was confused. _Getting tired of him._

"Tails," whispered Fiona. I leaned closer to her. "Why did you save me back there?" I was taken aback by the question. What does that mean?

"Sorry," I said with a hint of hate in my voice. "Next time I'll leave your sorry ass behind and let you get killed." I crossed my arms. I could feel my eyes go into slits again.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still-" Jack cut her off.

"Ok. Here we go." He dropped a black, rectangular box onto the tile floor. Jumping off the truck, he opened the box. The roof of the lid was covered with Styrofoam mountains. Jack stood up and turned to us. He looked surprised to see me in the state I was in. "Well, come on over and take your pick." Jack offered taking a step away from the box. Fiona and I walked closer to the box. When I looked down, it was like looking into a treasure chest.

"Dude," I said. My face was glowing. I could feel it. The box had guns. Assault rifles, sub-machine guns and pistols. Not to mention a shit load of bullets and magazines. I picked up a pistol. It was silver chrome with engraved markings.

"That is an M1911 Colt Semi-automatic. I had that one custom made for a close friend. But he died in an accident before I could give it to him. So it's yours." Jack explained. I admired the weapon of mass destruction.

"Oh! I like this one!" Fiona held up a gun looking like it came out of a movie.

"That, my friend, is an Uzi .45 ACP Fully Automatic. A wise choice." Jack sounded pleased. "And for me," Jack pulled out a large assault rifle. "My trusty Heckler and Koch G36C." He kissed the side of the gun.

"Where'd you get these guns man?" I asked looking into the box that still had a few guns left.

"Let's just say I know a guy." I looked at him. He smiled so innocently. Clever bastard.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Fiona.

"Couldn't agree with you more. Jack you get in the bed of the truck and keep them off of our backs. Fiona, you ride-"

"Shotgun!"

"Uh, yeah." I finished off. "I'll drive. Any questions?" Jack raised his hand. I pointed at him.

"Uh yeah, why do I have to get in the bed of the truck?" Jack frowned.

"Because you got the biggest gun." Jack nodded in agreement. "All right, let's do this!" I shouted holding my new pistol in the air.

"I second that!" Fiona said with her gun in the air, next to mine.

"Hoorah!" Jack joined in.

Rookie Cop P.O.V

"In position." Holding the walkie to my mouth, I planted my back against the wall. Above my head was a window that I was supposed to make sure that no one came out of.

"Were in the house," Sergeant Rodriguez said over the radio. "I repeat, were in." My Beretta M9 was in my hands. "Copy that, no one at the wind-"Suddenly something came crashing out of the wall. It knocked me to my feet. Dust settled into my eyes, making it hard to see what the hell just happened. I rubbed my eyes, cleaning them out. My vision cleared and I saw a pile of bricks spread out in front of me. Tire tracks dug into the ground, exposing fresh soil. Following the tracks, I saw a large red pickup truck roaring down the hill. I watched it make its way onto the highway.

"All units! Attention all units." I spoke into the talkie. "There is a large red truck that just bust out of the wall. The truck is on the highway. I repeat, the suspects are in the truck and are now on the highway."

*Tails P.O.V*

"Woohoo!" I cheerfully shouted. I was driving-like my original plan-onto the highway at a break neck speed. The front end of the truck caught some air as we jumped from the soft grass onto the smooth pavement. I violently jerked the steering wheel to the right to even the truck out.

Play "Psycho" by System Of A Down

My new chrome pistol laid in my lap. The grip was pointed up towards me for easy withdrawl. Fiona was halfway hanging out the truck window. She held her sub-machine gun like a baby.

The truck was a two door pickup, so there was a small window that connected the bed to the "cockpit." Jack was kneeled down, resting his rifle on the hatch.

"How you doing back there Jack?" I shouted at the ceiling. My eyes never leaving the road. Surprisingly there were no cars of any kind on the road.

"Good so far. Ain't any cops following us yet!" Jack informed us. I glanced at the review window. Jack wasn't lying. No cops. _Yet._

"Hey Jack! How come there aren't any cars on this road?" Fiona pointed out.

"Because this highway is closed down for renovation." Jack was yelling as loud as he could. I would be too if I was in the back of the truck going 90 mph. "Here we go." I heard Jack say.

In the reflection, I could see two high powered police cars racing after us. They're lights flashing like fireworks. My paw slightly increased pressure on the gas pedal. The speedometer rose from the 90 mark to 95 mph mark. I'm draining fuel out the ass.

"Miles, request permission to exterminate." Jack requested. His military talk left me stuttering for a second.

"No," I croaked out. "Only disable. No killing. Got that?" I awaited a response.

"Roger that," Jack accepted, but clearly not happy. A single gunshot rang out. This one was louder than the gun from the "gangsters." In the mirror, debris from one of the car's tires exploded into millions of pieces. The cop franticly tried to regain control, but ended up slamming the car into the ditch.

"Oh fuck!" Fiona shouted.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. All she said was, "Step on it!" I was about to ask again, but then I saw what she ment.

"Shit. Jack you see it?" I turned my head around to make sure he heard me.

"Yeah. Chopper, 5 o'clock...can I shoot it?" Jack asked shooting out another cops tire. This cop car spun out of control and flipped through the air. He landed roof down and wheels up. Almost no chance he survived it. He soon came out of view.

"No! Don't shoot the chopper." I ordered Jack. Stubborn bastard. One more cop car came into view. The car was pitch black. His lights were not on, but he was gaining up. Fast. "Jack take him out!" Without missing a beat, another shot rang out. I saw the bullet ricochet off of the hood of the cop car in the mirror.

"Dammit." Jack cursed.

Ratatatatata! I retreated my ears from Fiona's continues firing. "The hell are you doing?" I shouted, barley able to hear my own voice. I swear my ear was bleeding. (Oh ya. I still got my black cap on.)

"Shooting at the cops! Duh!" Chuckled Fiona. She continued her rampage until her gun made a click.

"Shit!" I looked at the review mirror again. A black figure hung out the driver side. Pointing a gun and firing a round. The bullet hit the tailgate of the truck.

"Ah!" Jack screamed out in agony.

"Jack! You ok?" I yelled through the back window. Hoping he was still able to fight. It took him forever to respond back. Seconds passed. Then minutes. I decided to try one more time.

"JACK!"

"Yeah! It just grazed me. Miles?"

"Yeah?"

Ending guitar solo

"Take good care of her." and he never spoke again. A loud shot rang out. Blood splattered through the back window and landed on the windshield. A loud thump rang in my ears for what seemed like forever.

"Jack?" No response. "No!" Fiona screamed at the sight of the blood. Jack's blood.

I swiftly gripped the pistol and shot wildly and blindly out the back window. The gun went into slide-lock soon after. 7 bullets goes by fast when you're pissed. My eyes grew sharper.

"Tails! He's gaining on us!" I didn't care at that point. "Tails!" That snapped me out of it. But it was too late. The cop had hit his front bumper against the trucks back bumper. (The P.I.T maneuver.)

The truck spun halfway around. The two right tires skidded for a split second. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. The truck flew through the air. I was upside down for the longest time. Tumbling. Tumbling. Glass shattering. Metal bending. My head thrashed ferociously around. I blacked out.

Undercover cop P.O.V

'Bang!' I shot at the kid hiding behind the tail gate. I had missed my target but I must have hit his knee or something because I heard him cry out in pain. I remember this kid from Wal-Mart.

After I had shot at him he ducked further behind the tailgate. His hair still showed though. A female hung out the passenger window, unleashing a bullet storm at the helicopter above me. I was thinking on how I was going to take down the truck. I could shoot its tires out but I know who is in the driver seat. And I also know he can fly. So that's out. Maybe I should try that new maneuver they showed us at the academy.

I put the pedal to the metal, but then the strangest thing happened. The kid stood on his knees and spread his arms out; dropping the rifle. I leaned my arm out the window; pistol in hand, to take him out. Then the kid died. A sniper from the helicopter had got him.

His head split like a watermelon. Blood splattered everywhere. He dropped onto the bed of the truck. Now was my chance. I pushed as hard as the car could go. I gained up in no time. Pushed on the back bumper with my front bumper. And that was it.

The truck skidded and flipped and ripped through the air. Glass scattered onto the road. The roof caved in slightly more with each time it made contact with the asphalt. The kid was ejected from the bed the minute the truck tipped. He lay on the road motionless in a pool of blood.

The truck stopped after its fifth rotation. It landed up right with it leaned up against a tree on the side of the road. I slowed down and approached the wreckage.

This time. He won't get away.

Jack's P.O.V 30 seconds before he was killed.

"Agh!" I yelped in pain. A bullet went through the tailgate and scraped my leg. It really didn't hurt all that much, but it did take me by surprise. I slammed my back against the tailgate. Something slid out of my pocket. It was a picture.

"Jack! You ok?" Asked Miles. I ignored him. My mind was too busy studding the picture. It was my favorite picture of Madi. It was her when she was in her prom dress. She was so beautiful. Then something snapped in my head.

I'm not happy. I'm far beyond depressed. I was actually going to go kill myself at the base off the arch with my gun. It was because of Miles that I didn't. I miss Madi. I can't take it anymore. I'm coming...

"JACK!"

"Yeah I'm good. It just grazed me." That Fiona girl treated that gun like she was Rambo.

Mmhm. Those two seem like a good couple. The way those two argue is so funny.

"Miles?" This is it. In the reflection from the back windshield. I could see a scope glare from the chopper behind me. From the way it was angled, I could tell that the sniper was going to hit Miles.

"Yeah?" You know? At least they will be happy.

"Take good care of her." I spun around and stood on my knees. Something hit my head. Then I heard a voice.

Hi Jack. It said.

Hi Madi.

Tails P.O.V

Headaches. Fucking headaches. A feeling I knew all too well came back to me. Slowly I opened my eyes. For a second I forgot where I was. But as soon as I saw the broken glass, dented down metal and the blood. I remembered.

"Shit." I rubbed my head.

"Tails," croaked out Fiona. I snapped my neck towards her. My heart sank. A long, thick tree branch was impaled in Fiona. The branch stuck out of her abdomen. Her face was pale. Her eyes were wondering, unfocused.

"Oh, Fiona." my eyes got hot, I was extremely pissed.

"Tails," She got out one more time. "I'm sorry."

"What?" But my question never got answered. Fiona then raised her left arm. With her right hand, she pressed something on her wrist watch. She disappeared. That's it. Her and the branch.

"Ok. What. The. Hell." Now I was more pissed. Where the hell did she go?

In the review mirror, or what was left of it, I saw the black cop car slow down and stop. Someone got out of the car. He held a gun level. I couldn't make out what he looked like. Soon after I was starting to get dizzy. My vision became blurry and unclear.

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled at me. Oh no. No it can't be.

I opened the door and slowly stepped out. I held my arms up. "Get on the ground!" I knelt down on one knee but I stumbled and landed chest first on the asphalt. The next thing I know, my wrists went cold from the handcuffs.

My vision blacked out for a second. When I regained my sight, I was in the back seat of the squad car. Leather interior, barley any room and parallel bars. I'm in a mobile prison.

The voice spoke up again. "What now Tails?"


	10. Chapter 10

Woohoo! Chapter 10. Wow…already? Shit. Man I love writing this story, and thanks to everyone reading this story! Love you all! (No homo ;) Also, a note to kubrickfan25. When I said "Putting the endless amount of ammo," what I meant is that he's got so much ammo in the bag that it never seems to stop. My fault for not specifying that enough. But thanks man for your feedback. Ok, enough of this crap! Story time!

Chapter 10: World Long Gone

"Sir, the suspect is ready to see you now," said Stacy over the intercom. Pretty little girl. Hot too.

"Ok, send him in," I responded by pushing a button on the little voice box. I folded my hands on top of my desk. This "kid" killed 2 brothers today. And I am not about to hesitate to shoot him once he steps into my office. My Chief of Police office, that is. Very much like the Oval office in the White House. A Missouri flag showed leadership as it stood on the wall behind me. It was home to the Missouri State Penitentiary.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me!" Said a very pissed off criminal in the hall outside my door. I could easily take this bastard. After all I am the…

"Here he is sir!" Announced Private Keenan as he threw the suspect onto the floor after charging through the wooden door. The suspect lay on the floor for a little bit as his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "You got him ok sir?" I nodded at the Private and thanked him as he walked out the door, but not before the suspect shouted "Anyone ever tell you you look like Gary Busey?" Door closed with a hint of force. The suspect finally stood up and faced me. He has grown since the last time I've seen him. A vanilla folder lay on my desk. I casually opened it up.

"Miles Prower. Also known as Tails. Sex: Male. Origin: N/A. Race: Fox. Charges: Two accounts of 2nd degree murder. 4 accounts of 1st degree murder." I closed the folder and looked up at the teenage vixen. "These are some pretty serious charges here, son. Anything you would like to add?" I asked interlocking my fingers. He smirked.

"Yeah. It should say 5 accounts of 1st degree murder," he smirked and evilly smiled. "The 5th one should be you," he paused and took in a deep breath. "Shadow, the Hedgehog." I frowned. I stood up and walked around my desk while sliding my hands into my khaki pockets, he asked what were the other two 2nd murders were for.

"They were for the two officers that died when they're squad car flipped," I explained. Then I cocked my head to the side. "Don't you remember that?" I asked him. He just stood there chest bulging out. His tails swept across the floor. The suspect was dressed in a white t-shirt with orange sweat pants. We removed his clothing and gave him these for…safety reasons. (A/N some inmates have been known to try and succeed by hanging themselves with jeans and other clothing, so I've heard.)

"Yeah I remember," He answered with confidence. "Speaking of which, where is Jack?" The suspect asked walking closer towards me. I didn't move, but I did answer him.

"He's dead." Silence soon filled the office. Then the suspects head slowly started to nod. He cursed himself. I walked back behind my desk and slid out a filing drawer. "You know something Kid? I know why you're here." I said, slipping out the chrome .45. I laid it on the desk.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," I said without missing a beat. "You're here, to get that girl back. You time traveled back in time to see if you could save her-"

"And kill you,"

"-But you failed. Tails, I've been in this time period for 10 years. But I haven't aged a bit. However, you have. How old do you think you are?"

"I am 12 years old."

"Now see, you're wrong. You are actually 16." A confused expression grew on his face. "I'll explain. You see," I started, leaning against the wall with the flag. "When you time traveled, all of us traveled back in time. But something strange happened. See, you got here just today didn't you?" He nodded. "So this is what happened. We all are in this time period. But some aren't even here yet. I waited 10 years to see you guys again. When I first arrived here, I was instantly bored. So I decided to take on this "Law Enforcement" to entertain myself. Anyway, all of us are lost in the time portal that you created using Chaos. I got out a lot quicker than you all did. So I arrived here earlier, or later than what you wanted." He yawned.

"Now I don't know how many of them are actually here already. They all could be half-way around the world. Or dead. I don't know. Also, another thing I noticed. My shoes and gloves were gone when I arrived. That's because whatever we wore back then, doesn't exist now. Why did we not die or disappear along with the gloves and shoes? Well, we will just leave that for the religious people to decide." I pushed myself from the wall. I picked up the pistol.

"Nice gun you got here." I complimented as I examined it.

"That's mine." He sounded annoyed.

"Tough balls. Its mine now!" I tossed it back into the drawer. He watched me the entire time. "So, let's talk about your case.

"It's got enough evidence in here for the death penalty."(A/N: Strongly Enforced) "Just one problem," I added. "We can't prosecute a fox."

"Haha! In your face jackass!" He smiled and laughed. "I get to go free!"

"You didn't let me finish," His smile instantly faded away. "There is always the option of…" I dragged out the silence for as long as I could. The only thing that could be heard is the humming of the air conditioner.

"Youthenization." His eyes went wide. "You wouldn't." I walked up close to him. Face to face.

"Try me." I stared into his sky blue eyes. He stared into mine. And chuckled. I found it downright appalling. "What the hell is so funny?" His chuckles soon became cries of laughter. He continued laughing for a minute until he stopped. He slowly said, "You don't want to do that."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" I yelled. Steam practically blaring out of my nostrils.

"Because," he explained. "Can you guess who is living on the otherside?" He went ahead and answered anyway. "Maria," I hit him in the jaw. But he recovered and said, "And we are going to be doing it "ALL NIGHT LONG!" he swung his waist around in a circular motion. I stopped him by gripping his neck. Squeezing, I spat into his face.

"You shut the fuck up about Maria. You know I loved her-"

"And…you know…I…loved…Cos-" I tightened my grip extensively. He chocked.

"Alright Kid how about this? Instead of killing you," I offered. Letting go of him and watching stumble around, catching his breath was pleasing. "You will rot in jail, until you die. How about that?"

"Sounds good. Can't wait to make you my bitch." He smirked.

"Keenan!"

Tails P.O.V (Also, I'm watching the Cardinals in the playoffs. Go Cardinals! Don't like Cardinals? Shut the fuck up and get over it :/)

Cell. Inmates. Prison. I can't believe it. I've been here for…not even a day. And I'm already in the slammer. Un-freaking-believable. My cell that I was put in was small. So small that in 2 steps, I could walk wall to wall. The floor was cold tile. The walls were chipped large concrete blocks. Oh and the stain next to the window bars…well let's just say, that's not ketchup.

The cell had a bunk bed. I was the only one in the cell. So I called top bunk. I jumped up and plopped onto the hard mattress. So much for royalty.

My mind was racing. I had so many questions answered. But a helluva lot of new ones. I couldn't believe Jack is dead. I just met the kid, and he's already gone. Atleast he is with Madi. Also, what the hell happened to Fiona? I remembered her bleeding and that branch in her. Oh my god. I hope she is ok. Wait, is that a lie? (I don't know. What do you think?)

I rested my head against the hard, cheap pillow. My eyes soon started to get heavy.

"Lights out ladies!" Shouted an officer followed by darkness. The lights died as their fuel supply was shut off. Must be 10 o'clock. I closed my eyes and hoped I might be able to sleep. My mind thought of one thing. Cosmo. I remembered everything I did with her. Also with every moment I was with her. I miss her so much. So…*yawn*…much.

Tails Dream. 3rd person.

Miles woke in a field of flowers. Beautiful shades of blue, pink and green was spread out in an endless field. Miles stood up. He saw nothing. He saw no one. Except for…

"Cosmo!" He started running. And running and running. As he pushed his legs to the burning point and beyond, he fell down onto all fours and ran as hard as he could. Spinning and twisting his tails as fast as he could. Nothing could stop him. Nothing.

He approached his love. He stood up. They were the same height. Cosmo was dressed in her beautiful flower dress. A little pink rose stuck out in her braids. Someone could easily mistake her for the daughter of Aphrodite. And to Miles, Cosmo was more beautiful than her.

Miles chocked on his own tears. He could not be happier to see her especially in such an amazing world he was in. "Cosmo," he whispered. Her eyes never let him. "Cosmo?" he whispered a little louder. Concern filled his voice for as Cosmo, was motionless. She was a statue. Lifeless. Miles reached out and touched her cheek.

Cosmo cheek collapsed in a shower if dust and dirt. Her body and face started to crack and collapse. Miles was scarred. What had he done?" What was happening?"

Cosmo's entire body fell into a pile of broken pieces. A strong wind came swept away Cosmo's remains. Miles fell onto his knees. The flowers soon died and burst into flames. The endless sea of flowers was now an ocean of flames.

An evil laugh filled the atmosphere with deafening booming. Miles looked up to see Dr. Eggman. The Mad scientist held Cosmo in his hand.

"Yohohoho! So fox, have you figured out why you're here yet?" And with that, the Dr. and Cosmo faded away into the nothingness. And Miles started to catch fire…pain…burning…

"NO!"

Back in the real world. Tails P.O.V

"No!" I yelled screaming in the darkness. I was sweating and panting. What the hell was that? Other inmates sounded very annoyed and pissed.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Fucking shut up!"

"Save the raping for the showers damnit!"

Ugh. Rest of my life is way too damn long.

Day 1

Exercise yard. Lunch. Exercise yard. Bed.

Day 2

Rinse…

Day 3

…and…

Day 4

…repeat.

Day 5. 5:24

Rape in the showers…by me.

Day 6

Rinse and repeat.

Night, Day 6. 8:35

I was just chillin' on my bunk. Nothing too special going on. Getting bored. Hungry as heel. PB&J gets old and is not enough for me. I jumped down and made my way to the window bars. It was a scary moonless night. Hardly a star in the sky. Kind of depressing. I wanna go home. Get me out of here…

I hung my head and walked back towards the bottom bunk. I took a seat and buried my head in my hands.

BOOM!

Something had hit me in the head. I collapsed onto the hard floor. My vision was blurry. Stupid goddamn headaches. My vision slowly came back. And behold, a familiar red echidna stood in the hole in the wall. (A/N: Cardinals Win! Motherfuckers!)

"Knuckles!" I shouted, standing up. I ran over to him and fist bumped him.

"What's up man? We gotta get you out of here!" He stated. I nodded. "Let's go!"

We bolted out into the night. We started running inside the interior walls. Sirens wailed and spotlights searched. "Wait!" I stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to get something. Can you punch this wall here?" I asked tapping on the administration offices building. Without missing a beat, he slams his fist into the wall. Bricks and concrete gave way. My wild guess was right. I was back in Shadow's office. I stepped in and scanned the place. He wasn't there. I ran over towards the desk. Looking for that one drawer that he put my gun in. I opened up the top one. Nothing. Then the big bottom one. Bingo! I quickly grabbed it and jumped back over towards Knuckles. "Come on! Let's go!" I was a step ahead of him. As soon as I was out in the cold outside wind, I quickly rotated my tails and took off. Knuckles following close behind. Then the gunshots came.

Police officers started firing at us. Bullets whizzed my head as I climbed desperately to gain altitude. I glanced back at Knux. He was still with me. But his eyes were bug eyed. I rose and rose into the black sky. Finally, all the sirens and gunshots stopped. I slowed down to a hover. Sadly Knux can't hover, so he just glided through the air right past me. We were safe now.

"So," I said chasing after Knuckles. "Where to now?" I asked. He had one answer.

Home.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what were you in for?" Asked Knuckles. We we're finally away from the flying bullets and loud gunshots. One 9mm had hit my right tail and has disabled me from flying. After I got hit, Knuckles and I descended towards the ground. I hit the ground very hard, sliding on my back. Loose soil found its way into the very back of my white t-shirt. Which I just now realized that I had instead of the black one Jack bought for me about a week ago.

"Uh, murder." I blurted out like he should have known. I kicked a small rock down the dirt road. The night was dark and cool. I could feel the barometric pressure increase onto me. It signaled to me that it was going to rain soon. And with no moonlight, it was extremely difficult to see where exactly the storm was going to come from. My tail hurt like a bitch.

"Really? You? That's a laugh," he smirked. I shot him a look.

"You want to be next?" I threatened. "Nah, I'm good." We walked for about another mile before the pain became too much to handle. "Shit. Knux, I gotta rest man. My tail is killing me."

"Yeah, ok. I think I see a large tree over there. The base is partially gone. We can use it for shelter. It's going to rain soon." No shit. My eyes grew blurry and I became disoriented. Stumbling and tripping, Knux finally helped me over to the tree.

"Here we go." He rested me inside the trunk. Instantly the temperature dropped 5 degrees. Reaching back behind me, I propped up my tail onto my leg. The entry wound was small. But the lack of light made it hard to make out how deep the bullet went or how much blood I was bleeding. Also to see if there was an exit wound.

Well. I didn't need to see how much blood I was losing because my vision was now blocked by black spots forming in my eyes. The black was surrounded by dark red strips. Sweat soon started to drip from my quills. My arms and chest were soon soaked.

"Oh shit. Tails! Rip off your shirt!" Knuckles commanded. It sounded a little...I don't know...gay? But with me bathing in my own drooping sweat, I didn't bother to argue. I retracted one claw and ran it down my shirt. Stitching was soon being torn in half. My stomach lurched. I felt like I was going to throw up. Slowly I handed Knuckles the torn in half shirt. A blast of cold air hit my chest. Now I was forming a monstrous headache. "We need to stop the bleeding fast before you pass out. This might hurt." Knuckles warned.

Before I could ask why, he started wrapping the shirt around my tail. Right under the entry wound. The pain was excruciating. I tried to talk. "Is...ex...exit...exit...wound?"

"No. Relax now Miles. Save your breath." Don't have to tell me twice. My head dropped to the side. My whole body followed. Laying on my side, I heard distant thunder.

"Knux..." I weakly said. I didn't wait for a response. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Tails Dream 3rd Person

We'll talk about déjà vu, Miles was back in the emptiness of the dream that was nothing but snow white. He still, however, cannot see himself.

"Hello?" He cried out. But no one answered. Thinking he was dead again, he cried out again. Still no answer. He did however, in the distant horizon, see a dark, shadowy figure. He called out to it. But it never answered.

Miles soon decided to walk towards the figure. What he saw was him. He saw himself. But. It was not the same. Sure it had two tails and pointy ears. Something was different however.

"That's...not me." Tails said very scared. The figure that he saw had ruby red where Miles white was and charcoal black where his orange was. The eyes were slit to a point. "You will never take her away." said the demonic Tails. "Never" Tails tried to move but was paralyzed. "NEVER!" The demon lunged towards Tails.

"Ahhhh!"

Reality 2 days later. Tails P.O.V

My eyes shot open. Sunlight lit-up the inside of the tree trunk. Knuckles laid snoring in the corner. Thoughts raced in my head. What the hell was that...thing? It was me...no. No it was not me. I shrugged it off. Slowly getting up, a sharp pain from my tail shot me straight back down.

The pain was insane. I winced in pain for what seemed like an eternity. Clenching my teeth, trying everything I can to subside the pain. A voice spoke to me.

"Let go Miles. Relax." The voice was sweet and soothing. My body screamed at me. Forcing the pain to grow stronger. I tasted blood as my ears began to ring.

"Relax." This time I relaxed. I took my mind off of the pain. Thinking of something, anything. Sadly nothing came to mind. I then began to think of laying my head on Cream's lap. Slowly the pain began to deteriorate. My vision was soon coming back.

Eventually the pain faded away. After shaking off the dirt and sweat from me, I decided to try and stand again. This time I was able too.

I walked out from the tree base. It was early morning. Sun barley peaking over the horizon. A thought snuck its way into my head. Where am I?

I was arrested a couple of miles from Jack's house and was brought to a prison . Only I don't know how far we traveled last night. This world is so odd. But yet so much like mine. What I need is a map. But where in the hell am I going to find one. My right tail is injured so flying is out. Guess I'm walking.

What about Knuckles?

What about him? I shrugged and began my journey into this fucked up world.

The morning breeze blew across my chest; the fur waving carelessly along with it. I slid my hands into my pockets. While walking into oblivion, I wondered what had happened to Fiona. What was that on her watch? Did she really...teleport? However she did it or why, I won't know for a while. But when I find her she's gonna give me some answers.

After a couple of hours of aimlessly walking in one direction, I came to the edge of a cliff. Scanning the summit, I could make out a small house with smoke rising from the chimney. Maybe they can help. Hopefully they at least have a map. The problem, how am I supposed to get down there?

I looked around for something to use. Nothing looked even remotely usable. Looks like I'm walking around. Wait. Why am I walking? Why not just...sled down!

I glanced down over the edge and nearly fell off. Luckily my quick reactions and a nearby growing tree that I snatched saved me. I pulled myself back to a safe distance from the edge, not making the same mistake again. Back to the edge, the soil was a reddish color. My calculations estimated that the angle on this was about 60 degrees. That will do! Now what am I supposed to use to get me down there? Glancing around I looked back at the tree that I reached for. It was

A tree. Hey I can make a sled or a snowboard out of tree bark! That will work wonders! Now...were to begin.

Hey all. I am so very sorry about not updating since October. I have been going through a very rough time. I got diagnosed with depression in November and then my girlfriend cheated on me. So I just haven't had the heart to write since then and for that I am very sorry. But now I am on meds and I am planning the rest of the story right now so I should be back to my updating schedule soon. Also, if anyone has any questions or anything you might want to add in this or other stories of mine, email me or write it in the reviews. Thank you all and I hope you understand.


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa! Holy shit!" Screaming my lungs out as I'm gliding through the air on my custom made sled made out of a thin oak trunk. As I'm riding down the cliff snowboard style at a breakneck speed the house is continually getting closer. As I'm about to put on the breaks, the nose of the sled hit a mole hole at the base of the cliff and catapulted me.

My head goes crashing through a window with a loud clattering sound. I felt sharp ends of glass tear long lacerations in my head. While plopping onto the tile floor, a scream of sheer terror banged on my ear drums.

I lay still on the floor bleeding and whining in pain. My teeth are clenching against each other causing severe discomfort. Then a familiar voice called my name.

"Tails!" I hear Amy cry out, her voice full of worry and concern. "What, how, what?" She began stuttering words as I pull myself from the cold slick floor, glass crunching underneath my sneakers. I felt her warm soft hands underneath my forearm. She must have been washing her hands or something because the cold sent a chill down my spine.

"I'm fine Ames," Assuring her as I nudged her aside. Just as her grip let go from my arm, I instantly fell flat on my ass. I closed my eyes not wanting to see her expression. I felt her burning holes into my head with her joyful eyes. Slowly opening an eye, I could see her full body language. It said it all with her hands on her hips and head cocked to the side in a manner of "You are not fine."

"Tails, here get up," she said in a demanding, stern voice. She then resumed getting me on my feet. Once fully standing, I dusted myself off and gave Amy a huge bear hug. She returned it with a kiss on my left cheek. "Ah," I grunted and held my side. A 2 inch long glass shard was impaled into my waist. Amy then proceeded to grip the shard with her index finger and thumb and rip it out of me. Instantly a rush ran from the wound and into my heart and back again. Blood seeped from the cut in a long narrow stream. "Come on Tails, I'll get you cleaned up."

.

.

.

_Such a nice boy you have chosen sister._

_Yes he is very sweet. I still can't believe I had to leave him._

_Fate is a mysterious wonder sis, only mother would understand._

_But if fate controls how living things futures plays out, why would anyone want to be a control freak?_

_I do not know sis, but I do know this. Never question fate or it will come back and it will not be pleasant._

_Thank you sister. Mother, may I see him?_

_Daughter, you have already talked to him three times. Seeing him is out of the question._

_Yes mother._

_Now come Cosmo. We have work to do._

_...Do not worry Tails. I will see you again._

.

.

.

"Damn! That hurts!" Screaming at Amy because of the liquid she had just poured onto my head.

"Shut it. Its Nitrogen Peroxide. It will disinfect the cuts and help them heal faster." She explained to me as my butt was getting cold on the sink counter in the bathroom. I just sat there while I felt the tiny little bastards in my wounds burn up and die in a fizzling, bubbling sound. "So Amy, where are we?" I asked her as she wrapped bandages around my head."We are in the state called Illinois. We are about 50 miles from the nearest city, which is Springfield."

"Wow. Why here?"

"Just because. Sonic and I arrived here a few months back and we began living together. That is until..."

"Until what?" She just stood there. "Forget it Tails. Stay there, I'm going to go get the first aid kit and fix your wounds there."

After Amy was done stitching up the cut in my side and the gunshot wound in my tail, she had me sit down in front of the TV.

The couch was very comfy if I might add. The warm pale color to the furniture glistened in the ceiling lights. After five minutes of channel surfing, I heard Amy come into the room. Looking over my shoulder to see her in her usual pink skirt, I noticed a small tear fell from her chin. Why was she crying? She looked at me with the most lost and empty eyes you would ever see. It was as if she was not alive.

I motioned my head to the open space next to me on the couch. She dragged her feet over and slowly squatted down and took a seat. All of this, not blinking, not shedding another tear. No whispers. Just absolute complete silence from her. Which as you should know is very unusual.

"Amy, what is wrong?" I asked dearest while turning off the TV. She just stared straight into nothing. "Amy?" No response. I looked closer at her and noticed something. A faded black scar was just underneath her eye. Concerned about her, I scooted over closer to her. But as I got closer, I became more nauseous. My stomach began to ache and I instantly stopped moving. It was as if a unseen force was in the room.

Tracing her line of sight with my fingers, I followed the imaginary line in the middle of the room. My vision was set on a single picture frame on top of the TV. I got up and slowly walked over to the picture. It was Amy and Sonic hugging in front of a majestic sunset. They're bodies were faded from the lack of light so anything they were wearing was unrecognizable. That is, if they were wearing anything at all.

Looking away from the picture, I noticed I was alone. Amy had disappeared from the room and was gone without a trace. My head was swaying in quick movements, looking for the pink hedgehog. "Amy?" I asked the cold dead silence. NO response whatsoever.

Suddenly, loud clattering chimed from the kitchen. Quick as lightning, I sprinted towards the entrance of the kitchen. ( Imagine your own kitchen for this part.) Looking around the room for her, I noticed a drawer was ripped off its hinges and knives, forks and spoons were scattered all across the floor. There was however, a tiny gold cylinder lying next to a bent backwards spoon. The cylinder could only be recognized as a bullet. My heart sank into my stomach. Ignoring if the round was still live or not, I sprawled in the air. Running as fast as my legs can carry me into the corridors of the home. "AMY!" Screaming her name as loud as I could. The only thing that could be heard was my heart pounding a mile a minute.

.

.

.

A large hammer was carelessly leaned up against a pink, wooden door.

.

.

.

I backed up against the wall adjacent to her room.

.

.

.

And body slammed the door, splintering the wood from the hinges and cause it crashing down.

.

.

.

I found my balance and stood in front of the pink hedgehog named Amy. A USP 9mm was held in her hand...cold steel was rested on her temple...a tear shed from her eye...and she began squeezing the trigger...

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you Tails"


	13. Chapter 13

Time slowed as I flew after Amy. The closer I got to her, the tighter her grip got on the trigger. My mind was screaming at me to stop her.

I swatted her wrist away as something flew past my ear, making a small whistling sound. Followed by a loud bang. I flinched at the sudden loud sound. Smoke filled the air around us. i say us because as i opened my eyes, i saw a pink, unconscious hedgehog laying in my arms. She was alive. Thank you.

My heart pounded furiously against my chest. Adrenaline soaring through my veins. Holding her close to me, wondering why I could save her, but not Cosmo. Why? Why save her and let Cosmo die?

Amy was fastly asleep. With energy still coursing through my body, I lifted her off from my chest and carried her bridal style into the living room. Slowing laying her down on the couch, I noticed her neck. There, in plain view, was a blue and purple swollen bruise. Studying it carefully, it looked like it was caused by getting hit by something, or someone.

Amy lay soundly with her arms at her sides and her cheeks stained with tears. I stood over her, as a feeling of warmth filled my heart. I swore none of my friends will ever have anything happen to them. So far, I kept that true.

While walking back to the kitchen, the adrenaline rush calmed and the pain in my tail returned. This caused me to immediately find a seat. I did so at the table where Amy stitched up my wound. After about five minutes of tearing into my shirt with my fangs, the pain subsided once again. I release my grip on my shirt, only to find large holes just below the collar.

Just then a knock came from the door. Despite still being in pain, I bolted for the door. One, to answer so they don't wake Amy up. Two, maybe its someone who can help. Once I reached the door, I jerked it back. There in the wakes of my eyes stood a red echidna.

"Tails! Hey man you found our house!" He pushed me aside and continued talking. I quickly slammed the door and ran after Knuckles. "Hey man leaving me back there? Not cool bro-" I pounced onto him and pinned his arms against the hardwood floor in the kitchen.

"Listen Knuckles. I need you to be quiet. Amy is sleeping and I really don't want to wake her. So im going to get up, but i need you to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" He quickly nodded and i got up and helped him up as well. We dusted ourselves off as we each took a seat at the wooden dinner table on the other side of the kitchen. I few dried blood spots still remained from Amy's nursing job. We were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"Sorry I bailed out on you, but I had to get moving. I came down that cliff and crashed through that window," I explained to Knuckles as I pointed toward the glass-less window. "Amy helped me get stitched up and..." I had a hard time trying to explain what will happen next. Knuckles looked intrigued and confused. Most likely eager to hear what I had to say next.

"I walked into Amy's room and saw her with a pistol next to her head," I choked a few times trying to get the words out. Knuckles had a blank look on his face. He slowly started nodding.

"Yeah. I knew it would eventually reach that point," He expressed. My jaw dropped. He glanced over to Amy and spoke again.

"Her and Sonic have not had the greatest relationship since we got back from space. When Sonic finally made Amy her boyfriend, it was bad from the start." He looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, desperately wanting to know. Knuckles took in a deep sigh and began again.

"Sonic...he... He raped Amy that day after we got back. He threw her around and beat her." My heart dropped. How could Sonic do that to Amy? That was also the same night he caught me with the pot! Did he do that before or after he found me? Knuckles went on.

"Amy didn't tell anyone what happened. She was too scared and badly hurt. I found her lying in a puddle of blood, surrounded by shattered glass from picture frames and small burnt holes in the carpets. When I found her, she was unconscious. I honestly thought she was dead. I felt so bad for her." Knuckles clenched his fist. "I took her to the doctor and I found out she took the glass and cut herself with it. The doctors treated her with a concussion and she lost a pint and a half of blood. They had to keep her there for few more days because of suicidal behavior."

So that's the only reason why she was there at the park!

"When we got transported, or teleported, I have no idea what the hell you did. But when we got here, Sonic, Amy and I got here at the same time. We took shelter here in this little house that was abandoned."

I came to the conclusion that, "Sonic lives here?" Knuckles just slowly nodded. I stared at the table. He could be here any second.

"Tails," I looked up at Knuckles. "Why did you do that?" Knowing what he was talking about, I tried to think of ways to tell him. But I could only think of one response.

"I wanted Cosmo back," I lowered my head. My eyes began to get hot. Knuckles sighed and said, "Tails. What happened...happened. You can't help that." I covered my eyes as tears began to drip from the pits of my eyes. "Tails I know you love her. Even though she's gone, I know that somewhere, somehow; she is still alive." I removed my hand and looked up at Knux.

"How...how could you...tell?" I began to sob harder. My vision was quickly becoming very difficult to see.

"Because when you tackled me and held me down... I felt her," Confused, I slowly began to raise my head to see him.

"What do you mean?" I asked while choking on my own tears.

"I caught her in the air once, I don't remember where but what I felt then. Is what I felt only minutes ago. I swore I thought it was Cosmo who tackled me." With that he left a smirk on his face. I chuckled a bit.

"Tails you have changed so much since then. I only have one question." I looked at him with a straight face. He asked why. I sighed a heavy sigh and answered.

"I was tired of being the little guy. Everyone looked at me to be the brains of everything. Tails fix this. Tails make this. Buck up Tails. I was tired of it. Cosmo made me realize that I should get better recognition for everything that I do. I made a fucking spaceship, flew to the edge of the galaxy literally, and for what? The best person to be in my life, gone in a few months?!" By this time, tears were dropping like waterfalls. Knuckles ever broke eye contact with me. "I just want her back. It's not fair."

"No it's not. But you can't let that-"

Just then, the front door flew open and crashed through the perpendicular wall. Shards and splinters of wood flew wildly around the room. I didn't have to even move from my seat to see who walked through the shattered remains of the door.

There, in full, was Sonic.

...

_"Mother, I desperately need to speak to him. I fear he will do something soon he will regret."_

_"No daughter, you cannot intervene with the living. It disrupts the power of order."_

_"But mother!"_

_"That's final Cosmo."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Don't worry Tails. I will visit you soon..._


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic stood tall, surrounded by shattered splints of wood. I arose from my chair in a slow fashion. I was defiantly not in the mood to see him. His eyes were bloodshot while his breathing was heavy. He wore no clothes; just him and his blue self. Knuckles and I stood silent and still. Amy rustled a bit. No one except for me seemed to notice.

"Tails…" Sonic dragged my name out. His voice was raspy and very low. I wiped away a tear from my cheek as I dragged Sonic's name. The air was silent and still. Sonic snapped his head up then lowered it back down. He asked why I was here. "Why are you here?" I responded.

"Because I live here," He replied while taking a step toward me. I stood motionless, even with fear running through my veins.

"Why are your eyes bloodshot Sonic?" I asked. "That's none of your concern!" He snapped. I was taken aback. "Watch it hedgehog," I remarked. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my tails waved in a threatening way. He responded with a step closer.

"Or what?" He threatened. I thought about what he said. Adrenaline pumped through my body as the pain from my tail subsided. Locking eyes, standing tall and raising fist; we were ready to fight. Then I felt something brush past me.

An invisible force was lowering my arms to my side. I showed no resistance. "What's the matter? Don't have the guts?" Sonic barked. I paid no attention to him as my focus was on this unseen force. A light, transparent silhouette slowly faded into view.

"Tails….Stop…" It spook to me. Instantly, I knew who this was. Cosmo.

"Please Tails. Control your anger. Don't fight him please." Her voice was quiet but clear. After she said that, her eyes were visible, but for only a few seconds. I did not want her to go away, but there were matters that I had to attend to before I could worry about why she just appeared in front of me.

Knowing Cosmo told me to stop for a reason; I slowly took a step back. Sonic responded with a step forward. "Come on 2T, hit me. Come on," he threatened. He took another step forward.

I murmured something I couldn't even understand. Sonic asked what I said and if I didn't reply, I would be dead. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone," I spoke. Sonic froze. Something in my gut started to burn. My fist began to clench and I gritted my teeth.

Flashbacks form that fateful day appeared behind my eyelids. Dr. Eggman telling me to shoot. Sonic telling me to shoot. I was sitting alone staring at the red button. If I press it, Cosmo dies. If I don't… no one knows what will happen. A white flash brought me back to the real world.

I snapped my eyes open and got into the face of Sonic. "You don't know what it's like!" I screamed so loud my ears hurt. Spit flew onto his forehead as I was not about to stop. "You stupid motherfucker! How can you say that what I do is wrong when the girl who loves you just almost DIED while you were gone!" His jaw dropped. Rage was quickly building inside me.

"Yeah, that's right. Amy tried to kill herself. All because of you and you better be kissing my ass for saving her." Sonic began to stagger back. "I swatted a gun away from her head. But you know what?" I began stepping back. "That's cool. Let another one of our friends die." It hurt me to even say that. But I wasn't me anymore. I was someone darker. Sonic dropped to his knees. A tear formed in the pit of his eye.

I couldn't help but to take my knee and slam it into his face. He dropped onto his back and began sobbing.

"Tails!" Knuckles screamed at me. I ignored him. Sonic got up and vanished in a blue blur that led out the door. My teeth relaxed and my hands released. Slowly turning around, I was greeted with Knuckles and Amy staring at me in shock. I looked down at my feet. They were the same sneakers Jack had given me.

Minutes passed with no one making a sound. My eyes began to get hot as my hands began to shake. My tails sunk to the floor. I lowered my head and began to cry. I'm not sure why the reason. I just had so much built up anger; I wasn't sure how much I could take before I breakdown.

I heard someone take a step toward me, but I never knew who it was as I turned around and spun my tails and flew out the door. I kept my feet close to the ground to gain speed. Never before had I accelerated so fast before. The speed was so fast I couldn't tell the difference between a tree and a house.

Eventually I ran out of stamina, but by that time I was miles away from Amy and Knuckles. I slowed down to a walk. The sun was setting and I had no clue where I was. Wandering through the woods, I came across what looked to be a nature trail. Birds chirped and leaves rustled as I began to travel along the trail of tears. That's the name I came up with for the nature trail because I could not stop crying.

Every step, the crying kept getting worse. Every tail twitch sent pain through my back. Oh, did I mention that me running that fast caused me so much pain that I almost fainted? Anyways, I kept walking.

As I walked for what seemed like hours, I came across a drunken fenced off schoolyard. Hesitantly, in one jump and a small thrust from my tails; I was over the fence. The asphalt is chipped with huge holes. The holes were so big and deep that if a kid was running and fell into one of these holes, they're leg would surely be snapped in half. That scene crossed my mind, but I shook it away.

The school must've been long forgotten as there was only one swing on the swing set and weeds spread all through the yard. Some even managed to reach the rusted old chains of a basketball goal. The sky had grown faintly plague as I wondered the schoolyard.

There was a large open grass field that has no sport marking on it. It was attached to the school and that was the place where I chose to take a rest at.

As soon as I sat down, I grabbed my tails and squeezed them tight. I always loved using my tails to keep me and my friends warm. No matter how much I was bullied in a school, much like this one, I always convinced myself that I had these tails for a reason. And no one has yet to take that away from me.

However, sharing the warmth from these tails has gotten to be so rare, that a freshly killed deer's meat would be more done than my tails would be. Speaking of deer, I can't remember the last time I eaten was. But that didn't matter now.

The air grew cold and my heart began to ache. I've been alone for too long. I want her back. I want my life back. I want to be happy.

I took my face out of my tails and looked up at the sky. Just like I had when I fully saw Cosmo for the last time. My lips began to quiver. I had so many questions.

"Why?" I spoke to the stars. "Why did you do it? We could have found another way. We could have saved you! You didn't have to die! Cosmo! Answer me! Please why did you go?! Please come back PLEASE! I love you!... I love you…" I buried my face into my tails again.

_I will answer you soon, my love. I promise. Please be strong. I love you too._

"_SNAP!" _My head snapped up and I jumped to my feel. The sound came from around the corner of the building. "Who's there?" I shouted. "Show yourself!" Out of the corner came the last person I expected to see in this world.

"Hello, fox boy."

"Eggman…" I growled.


End file.
